A Secret Love
by Fates-Love-Queen
Summary: "I, Edward Cullen, fell in love when I was just ten years old with the girl next door. I knew for the sake of our friendship, I would never be able to tell her. And that was ok with me; for now..." AH/AU/OOC - Nom'd for Best Novella in the Indie Awards.
1. Chapter 1

**Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest**

**Name of story: **A Secret Love (If It Kills Me)

**Pen name:** Fates-Love-Queen

**Song story is inspired by:** If It Kills Me (The Casa Nova Sessions)

**Artist:** Jason Mraz

**Category:** Newbie : )

**Main Pairing:** Edward and Bella

**POV:** Edward.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. ****Stephenie Meyer owns any and all Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by Fates-Love-Queen. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

To read the rest of the entries, go to the Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest on the Writer's coffee shop website/forum.  
If you want to see the rules for this contest, go to the website.  
If you have any questions about the contest, contact them either via PM or their email:

**competitons(at)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com****  
or go to  
****thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)****com**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok, so this is Chapter 1. As per the contest, there will be four more Chapters to come : ) **

**If you would like to hear the musical inspiration for this song, here it is: ****www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=KBBMNJPk5qo**

**Such a beautiful, heart-felt song.**

**A huge shout out and thankyou to my super beta kyla713, who makes my words pretty and Americanised. Thanks heaps hun! : ) **

**(If you haven't read her stories, do yourself a favour and read them. I wouldn't mind stealing her Armyward for a few 'drills' haha)**

**OK, I hope you enjoy : ) Thanks for taking the time to read.**

**

* * *

**

_"__Well all I really wanna do is love you, A kind much closer than friends use,_

_But I still can't say it after all we've been through,_

_And all I really want from you is to feel me, As the feeling inside keeps building,_

_And I will find a way to you if it kills me, If it kills me..."_

_**If It Kills Me (The Casa Nova Sessions) by Jason Mraz.**_

_

* * *

_

**Prologue:**

I watched her eyes widen in shock as she covered her mouth.

_Oh god, that's not a good sign..._

"Please, Bella. Please say something," I pleaded with her.

"I don't… I mean I didn't…"

She was cut off by a group of her friends calling her name from the parking lot.

She turned to walk toward them but I grabbed her wrist, the familiar current flowing between our joined skin.

"Please, say something. I'm sorry Bella. I don't care what just happened, just please don't go with him," I begged.

She looked down at my hand enveloping hers and then returned her eyes to me, her tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Edward, I have to go…"

She let go of my hand and walked toward the parking lot where her friends were waiting, talking loudly between themselves.

I watched him grab her waist and pull her into the car next to him.

As the car screeched away, she looked over her shoulder and met my eyes one last time before the car turned the corner and disappeared from my line of sight.

I dropped to my knees, my eyes filling with tears still staring at the spot where she left.

_What have I done?_

I had just made the biggest mistake of my life, and I could never take it back…She was gone…

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Edward's POV:**

When you ask most people what age they met their soul mate, I'm sure the majority of answers would be varying ages of adulthood, some might have even married their high school sweetheart.

Not me.

Nope, I, Edward Cullen, fell in love when I was just ten years old with the girl next door.

As clichéd as it sounds, it's true.

I still the remember the first day I met her as if it was yesterday…

**The Summer of 2001:**

I was in the backyard playing with my worm farm, when I heard my mother's voice.

"Edward, time to come inside. We're going next door to introduce ourselves to the new neighbors!"

I internally groaned as I stood and rubbed my dirt-covered hands on my pants, running into the house.

Our new neighbors had moved in yesterday and no one had seen or heard from them, and I knew 'introducing ourselves' was my mother's secret way of snooping.

"Oh lord, look at you! Edward you're filthy!" my mother exclaimed as I met her in the living room.

"Leave him be, Esme. He looks fine to me," my father replied, winking at me from behind my mother.

I smiled at him as I pushed my glasses back up on my nose.

"Oh fine. Alice, come on, let's go."

My twin sister came down the stairs in her best party dress and shoes, standing at the front door and smirking at me.

"Suck up," I said to her and she turned around to poke her tongue out at me, as we were pushed out the front door.

"Alright now, remember your manners," Mom said as she knocked on the front door.

I was shocked when a girl around my age opened the door.

She was just as dirty as I was; her pants and t-shirt covered with mud. She had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and big brown eyes.

Naturally, I knew all girls had cooties, but not this one; she was beautiful.

She smiled at me and I dropped my gaze to the ground, blushing.

"What's up?" she asked, taking us all in.

"Oh, hello, dear. I was wondering if your parents were home."

"Yeah, hang on. _Dad_!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and I had to stifle a giggle.

"No need to scream, Bells. I'm right here… Oh, hi," an older man said as he came to the door.

He had the same hair and eyes as the girl with the addition of a moustache.

"Hi. Sorry to barge in unannounced, but my wife and I wanted to formerly introduce ourselves. We're the Cullens, your next door neighbors. I'm Carlisle, my wife here is Esme and these are our two children Alice and Edward."

"Em! Come down here!" the girl turned around and yelled again.

"Oh right. Ah, well I'm Charlie Swan, this here is my daughter, Bella, and the oaf behind me is my son, Emmett," the man, Charlie, replied, looking around uncomfortably.

A boy much larger than me, with the same curly hair and brown eyes, came and stood behind the girl, Bella. They both took in my dirty clothes and smiled.

"And is there a Mrs Swan?" my mother asked.

I saw the girl's face fall and I could tell she was upset.

"Mom!" I hissed at her.

The man rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Ah, no. My wife passed away last year."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please, forgive my wife's tactlessness."

"No that's fine, you couldn't know," the man replied in a soft voice.

We all stood in there in an uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, you wanna come in and play Dungeons and Dragons with us? We have a tree house and everything!" the girl asked me, practically bouncing with excitement.

"I don't th…"

"That would be fine," Dad said, cutting of my Mom.

"Edward, would you like to play with Bella and Emmett? If that's alright with Mr Swan, that is."

"Please, call me Charlie, and yeah that's fine. I'm just unpacking anyways," the man answered.

"That sounds awesome!" I replied.

"How about you, Alice?"

"Climb trees? In my best party dress? I don't think so, Dad," Alice scoffed and my dad chuckled.

"Alright, Edward, I'll come back and get you before dinner so you have time to wash up. Remember your manners and don't bother Charlie."

"I won't, Dad!" I yelled as the girl pulled me through the front door and to the backyard.

"Wow, this is so cool!" I said, taking in the huge yard.

They had everything, from basketball hoops to sandpits, but the thing that caught my attention was the massive tree house sitting in a large oak tree.

"I know huh! My dad brought the tree house with us from Phoenix. Wanna see?"

I nodded and followed her up the ladder. It had a flap on the floor that pushed up so you could climb through and close afterwards.

The tree house was almost as big as my bedroom!

"I'm Bella," the girl said as she held out her hand to me.

"I'm Edward," I replied as I took it gently to shake.

We both gasped as static electricity passed between our joined hands and we both pulled them back quickly.

We both looked at each other and laughed.

"How come you're covered in mud?" I asked, as she looked down at her clothes.

"Em and I were playing football before, and the grounds still wet and stuff from the weather," she shrugged.

"Yeah, it rains here a lot…" I laughed.

"Wanna play? Em loves football, I'm sure he'd love to play another game."

"Oh no, I can't. I have grass allergies, so stuff like football is out for me. I break out in hives and stuff…" I whispered, wringing my hands self-consciously.

"Oh, that's ok then. We can just play something else!" she replied and I smiled gratefully at her.

"How come your dirty then?" she asked.

"I was out playing with my worm farm and rubbed my hands on my pants."

"You have a worm farm? That's so cool!" she exclaimed.

"I know! You can come over and see it sometime, if you'd like."

"Really? That would be awesome, thanks!" she squealed as she leapt forward and hugged me.

I immediately stiffened and she let go, pulling her arms around her back.

"Oops, sorry. I get kind of over-excited sometimes."

"No, that's ok. I just… I was just surprised that's all."

I felt my cheeks blush at my bold-faced lie, hoping she wouldn't call me out.

I wasn't going to tell her that that was my first contact with a girl…

"Come on, I wanna show you my room," she said, dragging me down the ladder, through the house and up to her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

From that day on, Bella and I were inseparable; we became a package deal.

We spent the whole summer together, in the tree house, at the park (away from the grass of course) or in our yards. I showed Bella my 'Operation set', she even let me put on my doctor's coat and practice on her, and in turn, she showed me her baseball card collections.

Alice tried to get Bella to play dress-ups, but Bella would just laugh and give my sister a hug before running to the yard with me.

My parents even turned our spare room into Bella's, and Charlie did the same from me.

We accepted each other for who we were and looked past the faults.

She accepted me for who I was; a reserved, glasses wearing, multiple allergy-ridden bookworm.

And I accepted her for who she was; an over-excitable, unpredictable tomboy who loved to play sports and get dirty, but was still beautiful to me.

We were complete opposites but together we made the perfect pair.

We always stood up looked out for each other, no matter what.

Although some times were more difficult than others, it only proved to make our friendship stronger.

**September 1****st**** 2001 – Bella's first day of school:**

As Forks was a small town, Bella and I were lucky enough to not only to go to the same school, but to be in the same class as well.

Emmett was a year and a half older than Bella, so he was starting in middle school.

As Alice and I are the same age, my mom offered to take Bella with us, saving Charlie from having to make two trips. Charlie was already running late to the station so he took mom up on her offer.

When we pulled up at the school, we got out of the car and my mom hugged as all, telling us to have a good day.

I had never seen Bella nervous before but I could tell she was on her first day of school by the way she was biting her bottom lip between her teeth, so I grabbed her hand.

The spark of electricity was back, but this time it didn't startle us; we were used to it.

I held her hand as we walked through the school gates.

"Thank you," she whispered and smiled at me as we walked to our classroom.

"Ooh look everyone, Cullens got a _girl_friend!"

I looked up to see none other than James Creedie and his gang, Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley standing in front of us taunting and making kissing noises.

"Nobody touch him, he's probably got cooties from all of the kissing!" Mike yelled.

"Who's your girlfriend, Edward?" James asked as he walked up to me.

"This is my best friend, Bella. She just moved here," I said.

"Ooh, Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Edward with the baby carriage!" Tyler sang in the background.

"Bella, you shouldn't really hang out with Edward, you should hang out with us instead. He's a major nerd. Has he shown you his 'Dr.' set yet? I wouldn't touch him Bella, he might be _allergic_ to you!" James sneered.

Everyone started laughing and I immediately looked down at my shoes, feeling the heat spread up to my cheeks.

Bella let go of my hand and I was sure she was listening to them, that I had lost my best friend.

When I looked up, I was shocked.

Bella had walked straight up to James and stood right in front of his face.

"Yeah, well at least he's a nice person unlike you, you pimple-faced dork! Leave him alone!" she screamed at him.

James took a step back as everyone started laughing at him, including his gang.

"Look, James is scared of a girl!" Mike laughed behind him.

"I am not! I'm not scared of you, you're just a loser like Edward," James yelled.

Bella stepped forward and punched James in the stomach.

"If you ever pick on Edward ever again, I'll get my big brother to kill you."

I stood there shocked with my mouth hanging open and looked over at Alice; her face reflected my own.

Bella walked back to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Edward, let's go."

I nodded and followed her, still shocked. That was the first time anyone had ever stood up for me.

"Bella! That was _so_ cool! I mean, did you see his face?" Alice squealed.

I pulled Bella closer to me as we put out backpacks in the bag room.

"Thank you Bella."

"That's what friends are for," she said smiling, and I couldn't help but smile back.

~*~*~*~*~*~

That night I slept in my room at Bella's house.

"Edward."

I sat up straight in bed at the sound of the voice, scared.

"Edward, it's me. Are you awake?" I let out a sigh of relief when I heard Bella's voice.

"Yes, I'm awake," I whispered.

The bedroom door opened fully and I saw Bella standing in the doorway in her pajamas with a flashlight.

"Come with me, I want to show you something," she said.

I reached over to put my glasses on, shoved the covers back and put my slippers on.

"Where are we going?" I whispered when I met her in the doorway.

"It's a secret, follow me," she said and I did.

It was dark, but we managed to make it downstairs and to the backdoor with only a few trips.

Bella unlatched the back door, leading us outside and through the yard.

"Here, hold this," she said handing me the flashlight as she started climbing the ladder to the tree house.

I held the light on the ladder for her so she could see where she was going. She lifted the flap and slid in.

"Your turn," she called as I put the flashlight in my mouth to climb.

"What are we doing?" I asked once inside.

"Do you trust me?" she asked, taking back the flashlight.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Good. Now, hold out your hand," she demanded and I did.

She pulled out a small knife from her pocket and started to move it towards my hand.

"Bella, what are you doing with that knife?" I all but yelled.

"Ssh, you'll wake up my dad. You said you trusted me. Now do you?"

I took a deep breath and gulped; this was Bella, and she would never hurt me.

I nodded.

"Good, then hold still," she said.

She held my hand in her left as she pushed the knife into my thumb, drawing blood.

"Ow! What was that for?"

She shook her head as she let go of my hand and pricked her own thumb, also drawing blood.

"It's a blood oath. When we touch our thumbs together our blood will join together and make us friends forever."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. You ready?"

I simply nodded, as we pressed our bloody thumbs together.

"I, Bella Swan, swear to always be your best friend and to always protect you. Your turn."

"Um, I, Edward Cullen, swear to always be your best friend and to always protect you."

Bella smiled at me as she moved our thumbs together.

"Now we have each other's blood, we will best friends forever. You'll never have to be afraid ever again, Edward," she said as she pulled her thumb back and put it in her mouth.

"Thank you, Bella. You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for," I smiled as I put my thumb into my mouth, sealing the cut.

That night we fell asleep in the tree house.

Charlie wasn't too happy that he couldn't find us, but it was okay.

I couldn't be happier; I would never have to be alone again.

That night I fell in love with Bella Swan. I knew for the sake of our friendship, I would never be able to tell her. But that was ok; at least I knew.

And that was enough for me; for now.

* * *

**A/N: I'd LOVE to know what you thought! **

**What are you thinking of their friendship? Are you liking Nerdyward? I love him!**

**Reviews are much appreciated, I read and reply to each and every one, they really do make my day.**

**As per the contest, the next chapter will be up by next Friday : )**

**So, thankyou for reading, and don't forget... REVIEW PLEASE! Ta : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest**

**Name of story:** A Secret Love

**Pen name:** Fates-Love-Queen

**Song story is inspired by:** If It Kills Me (From the Casa Nova Sessions)

**Artist:** Jason Mraz

**Category:** Newbie writer

**Main Pairing:** Edward and Bella

**POV:** Edward

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns any and all Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by Fates-Love-Queen. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.

To read the rest of the entries, go to the Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest on the Writer's coffee shop website/forum.  
If you want to see the rules for this contest, go to the website.  
If you have any questions about the contest, contact them either via PM or their email:

**competitions(at)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com  
or go to  
thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com**

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys, here is Chapter 2! As per the contest, there will be three more Chapters to come : ) **

**I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone that reviewed and placed this story or myself on their alerts.**

**It was the most alerts i've ever had, so thank you to each and every one of you, you made my freaking day! : )**

**If you would like to hear the musical inspiration for this song, the link is now on my profile.**

**A huge shout out and thank you to my super beta kyla713, who makes my words pretty and Americanised. (I didn't know that an 'ice-block' was called a 'Popsicle' Haha).**

**Thanks heaps hun! : ) **

**If you haven't read her stories, do yourself a favour and read them. I wouldn't mind getting her Armyward to give me a striptease in his fatigues! (uniform) haha**

**OK, I hope you enjoy : ) Thanks for taking the time to read.**

* * *

_"Hello, tell me you know, Yeah you figured me out, _

_Something gave it away,_

_And it would be such a beautiful moment, to see the look on your face,_

_To know that, I know that you know now..._

_Well all I really wanna do is love you, A kind much closer than friends use,_

_But I still can't say it after all we've been through,_

_And all I really want from you is to feel me, As the feeling inside keeps building,_

_And I will find a way to you if it kills me, If it kills me..."_

_**If It Kills Me (From the Casa Nova Sessions) by Jason Mraz**__**.**_

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

The following year Bella and I, along with Alice, both moved on to Middle School, and very soon, the three of sitting together at recess and lunch became six.

Bella's brother, Emmett, was in the seventh grade and sat with us along with his two friends. The Hale twins, unlike Alice and I, were identical twins.

They both had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The only difference was that Rosalie had long, straight hair down to her back, and Jasper had short, curly blonde hair that fell just below his ears.

The six of us had a blast for the next two years of Middle school. Alice finally stopped trying to turn Bella into a living Barbie doll now that she had Rosalie to talk 'fashion' with, and Bella and I were as close as ever.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The year before high school, Bella and I were both thirteen.

That summer was a big one for our friendship.

The tree house became a pivotal aspect of our friendship.

Whenever one of us had a problem, we would go up there just to get away and be there for each other.

We even convinced our dads to cut down the trees along the fence line and put a gate in, so we didn't have to keep going around to each other's front door to play.

But it was more than that.

From the window of the tree house, you could actually see into both our bedrooms.

If one of us was upset at night, all we had to do was shine the flashlight into the other's room to let them know we needed them. We called it the 'friend caller'.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Summer of 2004:**

"I can't believe it's so hot!" I exclaimed, my voice breaking on the last note.

Ugh, this whole puberty thing was annoying; I had no control over my own voice anymore!

Bella laughed as I walked back to the living room and handed her a Popsicle.

"I know, it's worse than Phoenix. It's so _humid_! Thanks," she said as she put the Popsicle in her mouth.

"Ooh, I love the red ones!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her outburst.

"Hey, I have an idea! How about we go down to the lake at the back of the property?"

Bella and I lived on the outskirts of town and there was a lake at the edge of the land.

"It's too hot to walk there. Hey, how about we play Xbox in my room?"

"No Edward, I want to go swimming!"

"Bella, I can't swim..." I said quietly.

"Are you joking Edward?" Bella asked stunned.

"No, I'm allergic to chlorine so I've never been able to learn," I replied, pushing my glasses up my nose.

Bella eyed me for a moment.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. If we go and check out the lake and how deep it is, I'll teach you to swim."

"Bella no! It's dangerous, I could drown!"

"Oh please, I was the best swimmer at my old school," she scoffed.

"Besides, if it's too deep you can just get your feet wet and watch."

"Bella, I don't know... We could get in to trouble," I said.

"Please Edward? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

And then she did the one thing that she knew would win me over, she pouted.

"Oh fine," I growled.

"But I'm not going in, I'll just watch."

She squealed and jumped up to hug me.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the back door as we started jogging to the lake.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When we got to the lake, I realized that we had forgotten one important thing...

"Bella, we forgot our swimming costumes. We'll have to go back and get them."

She laughed at me as she started taking her shoes off.

"Oh come on Edward, it's hot and I'm not going back now. We'll just swim in our underwear," she said.

I felt my eyes widen as she started to strip.

I know I should have looked away, but I couldn't. I was mesmerized.

Bella's body had changed a lot in three years...

Her hips had begun to widen and her chest had started to swell, giving her the appearance of an hourglass, she was beautiful.

I knew I loved Bella, but over this last year, my feelings had started to change in to something else, something more...

I was starting to notice little things about her.

How cute she looked when she bit on her lower lip, how her eyes would sparkle when she got excited, the way her cheeks would flush when she was embarrassed...

Bella was now standing in front of me in a bra and underpants, and as she smiled at me I felt something happen that only just started happening in the mornings, I felt myself harden at the sight of her.

_What the hell...?_

Mortified, I abruptly turned around.

"Aren't you coming in?" Bella frowned.

"Um," my voice came out in a high-pitched squeak, and I had to clear my throat.

"You go. Tell me how deep it is."

I glanced over my shoulder to see her walking in to the water.

Again, I was mesmerized by her.

Her pale skin slightly pink from the sun, the way her hair shimmered and showed red undertones in the sunlight, the way her hips swayed from side to side when she walked... I felt myself harden even further.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I've seen Bella hundreds of times!_

Bella called out that the water was only waist deep and called me in.

I took off my shirt and headed for the water, deciding it would be safer to keep my shorts on.

I waded through the water but stopped when it got to knee height and glanced at Bella warily.

She made her way to me and reached for my hand, the ever-present electricity coming to life at her touch and I immediately calmed.

"Edward, do you trust me?"

"Yes..." I said shakily.

"I will never hurt you. Trust me," she said, as she moved us deeper into the water to hip height and sat down.

I followed suit and sat next to her, but kept her hand in mine.

Bella leaned back and held her face to the sun.

"Edward, have you ever kissed anyone?" she asked, breaking the comfortable silence between us.

"Um, no."

"Me neither," she said.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. I remembered Jessica telling me at school that her first kiss was Mike. She said it was gross, and I was just thinking what mine would be like..."

"I'm sure yours will be great," I said.

Bella turned to look at me speculatively.

"Edward, we're best friends right?"

"Of course, why?"

"And we do everything together?" she pressed.

"You know we do."

She looked down at the water.

"Edward, will you be my first kiss?" She asked shyly.

I couldn't help but stare.

Bella wanted me to be her first kiss? _Me...?_

Bella mistook my silence.

"You don't have to. It's just I thought that it would be better to be each other's firsts rather than anyone else," she rambled.

"No!" I yelled.

She looked up at me; the hurt evident on her face.

"I mean, I think that makes sense because we are best friends. Bella, I would love you to be my first kiss," I said.

Bella's face lit up and her eyes sparkled.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," I answered.

She smiled up at me through her eyelashes, her face and hair all wet; she had never looked more beautiful.

She bit her lip and leaned her head closer toward me.

My heart was beating so hard and fast, I could feel it in my ears.

I was so excited that I leaned in too fast and our foreheads hit.

"Ouch," Bella said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Oops, I'm so sorry Bella! I ruined it," I said, my voice breaking with emotion.

My first kiss with Bella and I blew it. _Idiot!_

"No, that's ok. We'll just try again. Now, hold very still," she said as she leaned in again.

I tilted my head in anticipation.

"Don't move," she whispered and I stayed completely still.

About an inch away, I saw her close her eyes and her tongue lick her stained red lips from the Popsicle.

I closed my eyes just as our lips met.

Her lips were so soft against mine; it felt like heaven.

She moved her head so our lips glided against each other's.

I felt myself harden again as her lips moved against mine.

She let go of my hand and went to move hers to my hip when she accidentally brushed past me.

We both froze and as she pulled away, I felt my cheeks flush with a mixture of embarrassment and mortification.

"Edward, what's so hard in your pocket?" she asked looking at me.

"Oh, uh, that's my, ah, my glasses case. I must have forgotten to take it out..." I stammered.

"Oh, okay then."

She looked embarrassed and I had to know what she was thinking.

"So, how was it for you? Was it as bad as you thought?" I asked.

Her cheeks flushed and she looked down.

"Actually, it was kind of nice," she said quietly.

I couldn't contain the huge smile at that thought.

"It was nice for me too," I told her and she smiled back at me.

"Come on, you're getting burnt, we better head back," I said pulling her to her feet, turning to give her some privacy.

"Okay, thank you, Edward, for my first kiss," she said.

She kissed my cheek before making her way to her clothes.

My hand touched the tingling skin that Bella had just touched.

"No Bella, thank _you_," I said to myself.

Once she was dressed, we made our way back to the houses.

I don't know what Bella had planned for tonight, but I needed to have an urgent talk with my Dad to find out what was wrong with me...

~*~*~*~*~*~

A week later, I was awoken by the frantic flickering of a flashlight against my bedroom wall. I sat up in bed, put on my glasses and looked out of my window to see Bella waving me to the tree house.

The clock next to my bed said it was three in the morning, so I knew it must have been important to be out at this hour.

I slid out of bed, put on my slippers and made my way down the hallway. I stopped before my parent's room to listen. My Dad was giving a chainsaw a run for its money with his snoring, so I knew I was safe.

I quietly made my way downstairs and outside.

It was autumn, so while it wasn't cold, the air had a bite to it.

I pulled my bathrobe tightly around me and made my way across my yard to our gate.

I could hear sniffling, so I quickly made my way up the ladder and inside.

What I saw broke my heart.

Bella was sitting huddled in a corner, with puffy eyes and red cheeks holding a picture in her hands.

In the three years that I had known Bella, I had never seen her cry, and I didn't like it.

I made my way over to her and when she saw me, the tears started again.

"I'm sorry it's so late, but thank you for coming Edward," she said sniffling.

"You know I'm always here for you. What's wrong, did you have a nightmare?" I asked sitting down next to her.

She was quiet for a moment, looking at a photo of a woman in her hands.

"No, it was a good dream. It just hurt is all."

I didn't know what she was talking about so I just stayed quiet to let her continue.

"She was pretty, wasn't she? This is my mom," she said, holding out the photo for me to see.

"She's very beautiful," I replied.

Bella had never spoken to me about her mom and I had never brought it up. I figured if she wanted to talk about her then she would in her own time.

"Yeah. During the day, I can handle thinking of her, because I'm in control. But dreaming about her is different. My mind just replays memories and I have no control over them. It's just so painful, you know?"

I wanted to let her talk without any pressure, so I nodded.

"It's not that I don't like remembering her, it just hurts. It happened three years ago, but I remember that day as if it were yesterday..." she said as she began to cry again.

"It's okay Bella, you don't have to talk about it,' I said, putting her hand in mine.

"No, I want to. I haven't spoken about her in so long, and I want you to be the one I tell."

She squeezed my hand, took a deep breath and smiled as she continued.

"My mom was always such a happy, carefree person. She was more like a sister than a mom because she was so young for her age and we got along so well. She was always playing around acting the fool and always made sure that we always had fun. I have so many fond memories of her. One year, she decided that the color green was too bland and boring, so she spray-painted our Christmas tree bright pink with pink decorations. You should have seen my dad's face! Oh, and she was the worst cook on the planet! I remember for my dad's birthday one year, she decided that it would be more heartfelt if she actually made him a cake. She spent hours on it, baking and decorating. It actually looked really nice, until we ate a piece and realized that she had used salt instead of sugar... But my Dad didn't want to upset her, so he ate two pieces praising her and telling her how good it was. Luckily she was on a no carb diet at the time, her 'fad' of the week. Mom and Dad were the perfect couple. Complete opposites but perfect for each other, and my Dad worshipped her."

She sighed looking at the photo again and I squeezed her hand in encouragement.

"But that all changed when she got sick. At first, she was just sick all the time. She seemed to pick up every cold or flu within a ten-mile radius. But then, she was always so tired, she had no energy and all she wanted to do was sleep all day which was so unlike her. Finally we convinced her to go to the doctors and it turned out that she had cancer. And because she had left it so long, there wasn't much they could do..."

Bella was sobbing now, running her fingertip over the face in the photo.

"She went through the chemo for extra time, but it wasn't worth it. She got so sick and lost so much weight that she couldn't walk anymore, so she spent all of her time in bed. She was in so much pain, Edward!"

She looked up at me though her wet lashes, as if pleading for me to understand...

"I remember going up to see her that afternoon when I came home from school. My Dad had to work that day so Em and I walked home. I went in to show her a drawing that I had made for her, but when I kissed her cheek, she was so cold... I tried waking her up but she wouldn't. I kept yelling at her to wake up when Emmett came in. He picked me up while I was screaming and dragged me downstairs to call Dad, while I cried in his lap. It turned out that she took too many pain pills that day and had died in her sleep. I've never seen my dad cry like that before. He just lay with her on the bed for hours. Holding her hand, whispering how much he loved her and touching and kissing her all over. When the men came to take her away he wouldn't let them, he screamed at anyone who tried. Finally after a few hours, he let us say goodbye to her and allowed them to take her."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing.

"My dad changed after that. He didn't cry at the funeral at all, he just held me close to him, rocking and comforting me. A week later, he was looking for places to transfer. He moved all of his belongings in to the spare room, and never slept in their bed again. When we were moving, he packed all of my mom's things in a box and brought them with us. He said I might want some of her things like jewelry when i got older. All of her stuff is in the attic. I want to go through it, but I know I won't be able too..." she whispered.

"Bella, I meant what I said in our oath. I will be always be here for you. Remember that you're never alone. If there comes a time that you want to go through that box, you don't have to do it by yourself," I said as I wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Thank you, Edward. I'm glad you were the one I told about my mom. I wish you could have been able to meet her, she would have liked you," she whispered.

"Me too, Bella. Sounds like she was an amazing person, i'm sure I would have loved her."

Bella looked up at me, a small smile on her blotchy face.

"It's getting cold out here; do you want to go back to bed?"

"No! I mean, would you mind staying here with me? I feel better when you're here."

"I don't mind. Here lie down and get some sleep," I said as I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her to me.

"Goodnight Edward," she whispered as she leant her head on my shoulder.

"Goodnight Bella."

I was starting to doze when I heard her speak again.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't ever leave me," she whispered.

"Never. I promise, Bella," I replied as I rested my head against hers and let sleep overtake me.

* * *

**A/N: I'd LOVE to know what you thought! **

**This Chapter was all about how their friendship is growing as they do. ****Starting next chapter our two will be starting High School, and that's where the fun begins! : )**

**I love Nerdyward, with all of his insecurities and allergies! He's so cute!**

**Reviews are much appreciated, I read and reply to each and every one, they really do make my day.**

**The whole salt/sugar thing actually happened to me in a 'Blonde moment'. The labels weren't marked clearly and I used salt instead of sugar in my cake. Tastes horrible, don't ever try it! Lol.**

**As per the contest, the next chapter will be up by next Friday : )**

**So, thankyou for reading, and don't forget... REVIEW PLEASE! Ta : )**

**P.S. I'm thinking that the father/son 'talk' between Edward and Carlisle about Edward's 'problem' at the lake (lmao) would be interesting.**

**If enough people would like to hear what happened i might do it as an out-take after the contest is over.**

**If you would interested in reading what happened, just let me know in a review xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story now has a blog, which was an optional part of the contest. Here's the link if you're interested: www(dot)a-secret-love-story(dot)blogspot(dot)com **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. ****Stephenie Meyer owns any and all Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by Fates-Love-Queen. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

To read the rest of the entries, go to the Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest on the Writer's coffee shop website/forum.  
If you have any questions about the contest, contact them either via PM or their email:

**competitons(at)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com****  
or go to  
****thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)****com**

* * *

**A/N: Ok peoples, we are up to Chapter 3! We have reached 'Drama Central' High School as promised : )**

**Thanks to everyone who put this story on their alerts. I was literally floored to see some of you actually put this story and myelf on your favourite's list! Thank you!**

**HUGE thank you and hugs to those of you who took the time out to also review, they really do mean so much, so thankyou : ) **

**A huge shout out and thank you to my super beta kyla713, who makes my words pretty and Americanised. ****Thanks heaps hun! **

**If you haven't read her stories, do yourself a favour and read them. I'm seriously considering becoming a 'cyber stalker' so i can find the sexy "_Grneyeddoc1981" : P_**

**Also thanks to TotallyObsessed82 who explained the American school system to me when i was freaking out. Schools are so different in The States compared to here!**

**I hope you all enjoy my 'Nerdyward' in full force! (Important A/N at the bottom) : )**

__

* * *

_"And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking,_

_You know nothing..._

_Cause you an I, why, we go carrying on for hours on end,_

_We get along much better than you and your boyfriend..._

_Well all I really wanna do is love you, A kind much closer than friends use,_

_But I still can't say it after all we've been through…_

_And all I really want from you is to feel me, As the feeling inside keeps building,_

_And I will find a way to you if it kills me, If it kills me…"_

_**If It Kills Me (The Casa Nova Sessions) by Jason Mraz.**_

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

"Mom, I don't want them."

"Edward, you don't have a choice," my mother answered.

"I won't wear them and you can't make me!" I yelled.

My mother stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you will _not _raise your voice at me," she said sternly.

I looked down and my cheeks flushed.

My mom was the most gentle and kind person I knew, but she could also be one intimidating woman when she wanted to be.

"Son, I know you don't want them and I'm sorry, but you need them. The Orthodontist said that you have a severe overbite and if it's not rectified, it will cause jaw problems later in life," my dad tried to reason.

"Well I'll deal with it later! Please, don't make me get them. The kids at school already hate me and I don't need to give them yet another reason to call me a nerd. It's social suicide! Please?" I pleaded.

My mother sighed and came to sit next to me on the couch, placing a hand on my knee.

"Edward, real friends love you for what's on the inside, not out. You have a beautiful heart, and anyone who doesn't see that simply isn't worth it."

"Mom, no one cares about what's on the inside in high school. The kids are mean and rude and tease you about whatever they can. You're just adding fuel to the fire."

"Edward honey, I have to think about your health first and you need these. The appointment is tomorrow morning so you have the weekend to get used to them before school. It's only for two years, it will be fine, I promise."

She gave my leg a squeeze as she headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

"You have no idea," I muttered under my breath as she walked away.

My father offered me a smile as he followed her and left me to my brooding.

My parents had no idea that they were about to subject me to two years of hell…

**First day of High School, Freshman Year (9th Grade):**

On Monday morning, I woke to a loud knock on my door.

"Edward, time to get up and get ready for school!"

"Go away," I groaned and pulled the covers up over my head.

I heard the door open and felt my bed sink as my Mom sat down next to me.

"Come on, you can't be late for your first day."

"I'm not going," I mumbled.

My covers were abruptly pulled away as my face met my mother's.

"Can I ask why?"

I sighed and closed my eyes tightly.

"Because I have a headache, my jaw is killing me and I'm in no hurry to have my head flushed down a toilet."

I felt her small hand cup my cheek.

"Honey, no one is going to flush your head down a toilet," she said softly.

"That's what they do to nerds in high school isn't it? And by anyone's definition, I am a nerd, even mine," I said, whispering the last part.

Her face suddenly turned fierce.

"Now you listen to me, Edward. You are _not_ a nerd. You are a bright, intelligent, kind and handsome boy… I mean, young man. And anyone that tells you differently will answer directly to _me_. I want names, is that understood?" she said in a stern voice.

As I said my mother is a very passionate person, she would do anything for her family.

I simply nodded to placate her.

There was no way I would tell her about my problems with the kids at school.

Knowing her, she would go to the kid's house and reprimand them and the last thing I needed was to have 'Mommy's Boy' added to the already long list of names I was called.

Her face softened, obviously pleased with my answer.

"Here, take these, they will help with the pain," she said as she handed me two of the pain pills the orthodontist had prescribed.

I picked up my glass of water on my nightstand and swallowed them.

"Now, get up and get dressed. We leave in thirty minutes."

She leaned in to kiss my forehead before leaving and closing my door behind her.

Only two years, only two years, only two years…

I repeated the mantra in my head as I got ready for school, trying to psych myself up.

I reached for the door handle and took a deep breath.

"One day down, around four hundred and fifty to go," I said to myself.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Have fun you two and be good," my mom said she pulled up at the front of the school.

"I will!" Alice yelled as she jumped out and ran into the school.

Alice had missed her best friend, Rosalie, last year, as she was a year older and went on to high school as we stayed in middle school.

I informed her that she still saw Rose every weekend and she had glared at me saying that it wasn't the same.

I wasn't about to argue with the pixie.

Despite her small frame, she was just as feisty, if not more so, that our mother and could still beat the hell out of me.

I said goodbye to my mother and walked through the parking lot to the front of the school. I saw Bella waving me over to where she was standing with the group.

Alice was already standing next to Rose with linked arms and Bella was talking to Emmett and Jasper.

I made my way over and Bella greeted me with a hug.

As she wrapped her arms around my neck, I felt all of my fears and worries melt away.

I hugged her back, placing my head on her shoulder and could smell her strawberry shampoo. The calming effect she had on me was overwhelming.

"Welcome to big school, kiddies!" Emmett boomed as he slapped us on our backs.

"You're only one year older than we are, you know, Em," Bella said as she released me from her embrace.

I immediately missed the contact.

Emmett scoffed.

"Age wise, yeah, but look at these guns, baby! I'm a machine!" he said as he flexed the muscles in his huge arms.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"A tool is not a machine, Emmett. Now, if your brain caught up with your muscles, it would make us even."

Everyone laughed as Emmett pulled on Bella's ponytail playfully.

"You're just jealous," he said teasing.

Bella shooed him away and turned her gaze to me.

"I missed you yesterday, is everything okay?" she asked smiling.

I nodded in response.

"Are you feeling better?"

I nodded again.

"What was wrong? Were you really sick?"

I shrugged my shoulders, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Edward, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" she asked in a sad voice.

I looked up at met her gaze, she looked upset.

I shook my head.

"Well then, what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?"

Her brown orbs filled with a mixture of concern and hurt.

I sighed audibly and shook my head.

"Wait, Edward, you didn't tell her?"

I glared at Alice who had decided to intrude on our conversation.

"Tell me what? What's going on?" Bella asked, as she glanced back and forth between Alice and me.

"Why didn't you tell her Edward? It's not that big of a deal…"

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" Bella pleaded.

I shook my head at Alice, but Alice being, well… Alice ignored me.

"Edward had to get braces on Friday," she said.

Bella's eyes widened and I looked down to my feet.

"Edward? Is that true?" she asked.

I nodded my head in confirmation, still looking at the ground.

"That's it?"

I glanced up at her and nodded again.

She took a step forward and placed her hands on her hips.

"You refused to see me all weekend and wouldn't speak to me this morning just because you got braces?" she said, her voice getting higher at the end.

I looked back to the ground and nodded.

Bella took another step forward so she was directly in front of me.

"I thought you were sick, Edward! I was worried the whole weekend! And then when you showed up this morning refusing to talk to me, I thought I had done something wrong! Why would you do that to me, Edward? You – better – answer – me –_verbally_!" she yelled, poking me in the chest with each word to emphasize her point.

I suddenly became fascinated with a rock on the sidewalk.

"I thought you'd be ashamed of me. I mean, I'm the complete nerd package now, Bella, look at me…" I said quietly.

Bella's whole face flushed red; she was angry.

"What part of 'best friends' do you not understand, Edward? It wouldn't matter to me if you grew a third head or chicken's feet! Would you stop being my best friend if _I_ got braces?"

"No!" I yelled.

"Then how could you think I'd do it to _you_? Give me some credit! Now, smile," she demanded.

I glanced around nervously and saw five faces looking at me expectantly.

"Edward, we're all your friends here. There's no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed with any of us," Jasper said.

I cleared my throat and looked at Bella.

"So help me, Edward, if you don't open your mouth and show me right now, I'll do it for you!" she growled.

I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes and hesitantly smiled.

I was met with silence.

"Ed man, they're not that noticeable… I mean if you'd have got another color, they would be, but the white hardly shows. The silver isn't that bad, honestly," Emmett said.

I opened my eyes and was met with smiles as the bell rang.

"Alright guys, we'll see you at lunch," Bella said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs

Once we were inside she stopped, let go of my hand and hit me on the chest.

"Ow!"

"I meant what I said in that oath, Edward. I will _always_ be your best friend, no matter what. Don't you _ever_ doubt me again, do you hear me? You have _no_ idea how much that hurt," she said.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I let my insecurities get the better of me. It won't happen again. And thank you for still accepting me just as I am," I said as I reclaimed her hand in mine.

"You're welcome. But you're still an ass," she said smiling.

I smiled back at her as we headed to class.

All of my fears had disappeared; Bella still wanted me as her friend.

I knew that whatever happened, I would be okay as long as I was with Bella.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Bella and I had the majority of our classes together, apart from two.

As I left for Physics, I told her I would meet her in the cafeteria for lunch, as she had Spanish with Alice.

After class, I made a stop to the bathroom near the cafeteria.

I was washing my hands when I heard the door behind me open and close.

"What's the matter, Edward? Have to leave your bodyguard outside while you piss?"

I turned around to see James Creedie and his 'gang' of Mike and Tyler standing in the doorway.

I groaned internally.

These guys got a kick out of making my life miserable.

"She's such a tomboy, I'm surprised she _doesn't_ have a dick," he sneered.

His goons snickered as he walked towards me.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to get to the cafeteria," I said as I tried to pass him.

"Not so fast, I just want to talk, Edward," he said as he grabbed my shoulder and held me against the wall.

"I don't want any trouble, I just want to leave," I said.

James stared at me for a moment.

"Well, well, well, lookie here boys, our nerd boy just got nerdier! I didn't even think that was possible! Come check out his new _braces_," he said smiling as the other two came toward me.

"You should have got pink Edward, that's more your color," Tyler said as Mike high-fived him.

"The glasses, the braces, being a loner… You're the whole nerd package now, Edward. I think we need to give you the nerd's initiation to high school. What do you think guys?"

Mike and Tyler bock laughed and nodded in unison.

I shook my head back and forth vehemently as James lead me to the stalls.

There was no way I could get out of this, they were all bigger than I was and there were three of them…

James started to pick me up from the ground.

"Please, don't. I won't tell anyone, just let me go, please," I pleaded.

James smiled a cruel smile.

"Sorry, Edward, the initiation is tradition."

He lifted me up higher and was about to turn me upside down when I heard the door open.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

I thanked God for that familiar voice.

"Oh, we were just re-acquainting ourselves with Edward here. Haven't seen him in ages," James said.

Emmett looked at me and then back to James.

"Put him down, _now_," he growled.

"Sure thing. It was good to see you again, Edward. We'll have to catch up again soon," James said as he released me, and I didn't miss the underlying threat he voiced.

"Edward," Emmett called and I made my way over to him.

He looked down at me.

His eyes went from angry, to soft and then to furious.

He looked back at James and slowly started walking towards him, cracking his knuckles as he went.

"You see _boys_, that kid over there is like a little brother to me, and no one fucks with my family."

The three of them backed up against the wall, looking like frightened mice being hunted by a cat for dinner. And I didn't blame them; Emmett was huge.

"Stay away from him. You ever so much as speak to Edward again and they will be the last words you ever speak. You get me?" Emmett said menacingly as he placed his hands either side of James' head.

"N…No problem," James stuttered.

Emmett smiled.

"Good. I'm glad we got that sorted out."

Emmett pulled his arm back and punched James full force in the stomach.

James let out a whoosh of air as he fell to the floor in a heap.

"That's just a taste of what I'll do. That goes for all three of you, stay the fuck away," Emmett spat as he walked to me and led me outside to the corridor.

"Ed, man, are you alright? Did they touch you? 'Cause I swear I'll fuck 'em up if they did."

"No, you walked in just in time. I'm curious, how did you know where I was?" I asked.

"Alice said she had a feeling you were in trouble and told me to check the bathroom just in case. Lucky I did. Must be some 'twin thing' I guess," he said.

"Thank you for helping me Emmett, I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it. As I said, no one fucks with my family and gets away with it. You just let me know if those dicks come near you again, ok?"

I don't think he realized just how much that statement meant to me.

"I will, thank you. Oh, Emmett? Can we please not tell Bella about this? I just don't want to upset her, that's all."

"Sure thing, Ed, just our little secret. Now come on, let's get some grub, I'm starving!" he said as he slapped me on the back.

As we walked to the cafeteria, I couldn't help but smile.

I had the best friends a guy could ever ask for.

**First Week of Sophomore Year (10****th**** Grade): **

Everything in my life was perfect.

For the first time in a long time, I was actually content to be me.

I had the best bunch of friends in the world, and a best friend with whom I did everything.

Some weekends, Bella and I would go out with the others as a group to the movies of the diner, and other weekends we would just do our own thing.

We had just finished our first week of sophomore year and thankfully, James hadn't attempted his 'initiation' this year.

In fact, following Emmett's warning, none of them had breathed a single word to me.

Sure, I received glares from all of them but nothing further.

I had never been more thankful for Emmett being so intimidating.

I was currently lying on my bed reading when I heard the back door slam suddenly.

"Esme? Esme!"

I dropped my book and ran down to see a panicked Bella standing in the living room.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked.

She refused to make eye contact with me as she tightened the thick, long sweater around her waist.

For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why she had it tied around her waist…

It was the first week of September and it was still warm, too warm for such a thick sweater.

"Is your Mom here, Edward? Please?"

She looked up and I noticed that she had tears running down her cheeks.

Alice and my mother came down the stairs at that moment and Bella ran to her.

"Oh, Esme," she sobbed.

"Ssh, it's alright. What's wrong, honey?" Mom asked as she comforted her.

Bella looked up and glanced at me briefly, nervously biting her lip and shook her head slightly.

My Mom followed her gaze and her eyes also landed on me.

Had I done something wrong?

For a moment, my Mom looked confused, but I watched her face change from confusion to realization.

"Bella come on, how about you and Alice go up to my room and we can talk privately. I'll be up in a minute, okay?"

Bella nodded as she turned and followed Alice upstairs and I heard the soft click as they closed the door behind them.

"Esme, is everything alright? I thought I heard a yell," my father said as he came in to the living room.

"Everything's fine, love. Can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

My father nodded as they started to walk away.

"Can someone _please_ tell me what the hell is going on? Why is Bella so upset? Why wouldn't she speak to or even _look_ at me?" I yelled in frustration.

"Edward, please calm down. Bella will be fine, I promise. Let me just talk to your father for a moment and then I will be back, okay?"

Her eyes were pleading with me to be patient.

I sighed and nodded as I threw myself in to the couch.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

About five minutes later my father emerged with his car keys in hand.

"Edward, how about we go for a drive? I'll explain everything to you."

"Where's Mom?"

"Upstairs with Bella and Alice. Come on, we need to make a stop."

I stood up from the couch and followed him to the car.

We had been driving in silence for about ten minutes when he pulled in to a parking space in Main Street.

He turned off the ignition and got out of the car.

I followed him as he walked down the sidewalk looking in the shop windows until he stopped and reached for one of the doors.

"Are you being serious Dad?"

He shook his head and laughed.

"Son, you have a lot to learn about women," he said as we stepped in to the Baskin-Robbins store.

After we had bought the largest take-home tub of 'World-Class Chocolate' I had ever seen; we got back in to the car.

"Edward, I know you're concerned about Bella, but you don't need to be."

I looked at him incredulously.

"How can you say that Dad? She was clearly upset and wouldn't even look at me! I'm her best friend and instead of talking to me, she went to Mom?"

"Edward, there are times in life where a woman just needs to talk to another woman. More importantly, when a _woman_ needs to talk to her _mother_. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion.

He let out a sigh.

"_Think_ Edward. Can you think of a time in every teenage girl's life that she really just needs to talk to her Mom? Not her father, her mother, about 'girl problems'?'

He lifted his hands to form air quotation marks to emphasize.

Why would she need ice cream?

What would she need to talk to Esme about rather than Charlie?

Girl problems?

_Oh…_

"Oh, okay."

"It would have been an awkward conversation for you to have with Bella," he said laughing.

Then his face turned serious.

"Son, Bella is a woman now. Put yourself in her position. I doubt Charlie would have been comfortable having that conversation or taking her to the shops to get what was needed… Can you see why Bella is so upset? She really needed to talk to her mom tonight. Things like this really tend to hit home when she realized that the one person she needed wasn't here. Imagine how upsetting that would be and how alone she must have felt. Your mother already thinks Bella as a daughter and you'll never know how happy she was that Bella came to her when she needed a mother figure."

He reached over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"She's turning into a beautiful young woman, isn't she?"

I looked at him warily.

"What do you mean…"

My Dad looked at me with a knowing look and smiled.

"Edward, your mother and I have seen the way you look at her. The way you have looked at her since the first day you met her."

I felt my mouth fall open but I couldn't stop it.

He _knew_?

They _both_ knew I was in love with Bella?

How? I had been so careful to hide it…

I closed my mouth and looked away as quickly as I could.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled.

He laughed and held his hands up in a mock surrender.

"Alright, I'll butt out. Your secret is safe with me. Just remember to be there for her, okay? Come on, let's get this ice-cream home before it melts. There's nothing deadlier than a woman with a craving."

I laughed at his joke as he started the car.

"That wasn't a joke, son. Take it from me, when you have a hormonal woman to take care of, get her whatever she needs without question. That piece of advice has spared my manhood from threats many times over."

I looked over at him as we drove home and he nodded.

He was right; I did have a _lot_ to learn about women…

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Things between Bella and I changed that night.

Over the next few weeks, I noticed little things but the changes were so gradual that I didn't even realize what was happening…

Alice and Bella had bonded over their 'girl moment' and had become infinitely closer.

Instead of Bella and I being in our own little world, I suddenly found myself competing with Alice and Rose for her attention, even at school.

Whether it was at Alice's persistence or the fact that Bella had 'become a woman', little things about her changed.

Instead of wearing shorts and t-shirts to cover up her body, she started dressing differently.

She now wore skirts, which accentuated her long legs, her womanly hips and creamy white skin.

And tank tops that clung to each curve of her body and her now full chest.

Instead of pulling her hair back in a ponytail, it was now left long, curly and flowing over her shoulders.

And much to my disdain, guys were taking notice…

Almost overnight, Bella had gone from being the 'wallflower tomboy' to one of the queen bees at the school.

Not that she didn't look good. She did.

Alice knew what she was doing.

She used the perfect color and just the right amount of eye make up to make Bella's deep, soulful eyes even more hypnotic and the perfect shade of lip gloss to make her lips even more kissable.

God, those lips…

I had spent almost every night since our first kiss dreaming of them.

The way her bottom lip was a little fuller than the top, made me want to draw it in to my mouth and suck on it…

_Anyway_, Bella didn't need all of that; she had _always_ been beautiful…

The new clothes and make up were just wrapping and ribbons on the gift that was Bella.

But now, all of the superficial guys, who hadn't given her a second glance in the past, were panting after her.

Like a pack of dogs chasing after the lone female who was on heat…

It was infuriating.

I knew I was being jealous and possessive, but I didn't care.

She was my best friend, and I didn't want to have to share her.

It was different for Rose and Alice.

Although the two of them had starred in numerous sexual fantasies of the male population (it's amazing and highly disturbing the things you hear about your sister in the guy's locker room…), they were unobtainable.

Rose and Emmett had been together since the ninth grade and no one would dare try to go against Emmett.

Alice was single, but she was high maintenance. The guys liked to look, but didn't want the baggage.

Therefore, they all focused their attention on my Bella, seeing her as 'Cinderella'.

The girl who was once a nobody and overnight, became a somebody.

Bella spent most of her free time playing the 'Bella Barbie' for Alice that she had once upon a time hated.

She never wanted to just hang out as we used to. She was always doing her hair, or her nails, or a facial, or shopping…

Now that she had girlfriends, it felt like I wasn't needed anymore.

In my mind, I had effectively gone from the 'best friend' to the 'designer-braces-ridden-four-eyed-allergy-ridden-nerd-handbag'.

I was trying to do what my Dad had said and just be there for her.

Maybe the bonding time with my Mom and Alice had shown her all of the girlie stuff she had missed out on, and she was just making up for lost time…

I hoped it was just a phase and it would die down soon.

Bella had told me never to doubt her or our friendship again, and I was honestly trying.

I just wanted _my_ Bella back…

* * *

**A/N: ****I'd LOVE to know what you thought! Loving Bella? Hating Bella?**

**Poor Nerdyward, jut can't seem to catch a break... I'm so glad Em was there for him! I just want to wrap him in cotton wool and keep him in basement to protect him ; P**

**Reviews are much appreciated, I read and reply to each and every one, they really do make my day.**

**'World Class Chocolate' is the best freaking ice cream ever made! It has a mixture of white and dark chocolate and i swear it's like an orgasm in a tub, try it : )**

**As per the contest, the next chapter will be up by next Friday : )**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I've put myself up for sale (not as bad as it sounds, lol) for "The Fandom Gives Back" Author Auction. Being a kid's Nurse, this cause is especially close to my heart as unfortunately, i work with kids with Cancer on a regular basis.**

**Starting on Nov 15th-20th you will have the opportunity to buy an author and have your ideas written, with all of the money raised going to 'Alex's Lemonade Stand'.**

**I'm offering x2 one-shots and one multi-chapter story on whatever the buyer wants.**

**There are heaps of fantastic authors to either bid on or buy, so please go and show your support. The links are on my profile page. **

**Thanks for reading xox**

**P.S - Reviewers get their own Nerdyward pre-wrapped in bubble wrap... ; P**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story now has a blog, which was an optional part of the contest. Here's the link if you're interested: www(dot)a-secret-love-story(dot)blogspot(dot)com **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. ****Stephenie Meyer owns any and all Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by Fates-Love-Queen. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

To read the rest of the entries, go to the Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest on the Writer's coffee shop website/forum.  
If you have any questions about the contest, contact them either via PM or their email:

**competitons(at)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com****  
or go to  
****thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)****com**

* * *

**A/N: Ok peoples, we are up to Chapter 4! Only 1 chapter left...**

**Thank you so much for all of you who left me reviews and added this to your favs. Reviews really do mean so much, so if you like this chapter, please leave me some love. I love reading them : )**

**A huge shout out and thank you, as always, to my super beta kyla713, who makes my words pretty and Americanised. ****Thanks heaps hun! **

**If you haven't read her stories, do yourself a favour and read them. I'd seriously gladly offer my 'first-born' to have a web chat with the "_Grneyeddoc1981"!_**

**I hope you all enjoy my 'Nerdyward' in full force! : )**

* * *

_"Well how long can I go on like this, wishing to kiss you,_

_Before I rightly explode,_

_This double life I lead isn't healthy for me, In fact it makes me nervous,_

_If i get caught, I could be risking it all..._

_Well baby there's a lot that i'll miss in case i'm wrong..._

_All I really wanna do is love you, A kind much closer than friends use,_

_But I still can't say it after all we've been through,_

_And all I really want from you is to feel me, As the feeling inside keeps building,_

_And I will find a way to you if it kills me, If it kills me..._

_**If It Kills Me (The Casa Nova Sessions) by Jason Mraz.**_

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

By the end of sophomore year, things hadn't really changed much, apart from the fact that my braces had finally come off.

Luckily, my teeth and overbite had straightened, so I didn't need them on any longer than was necessary.

_One nerd trait down, one hundred to go_…

Bella was _still_ more interested in clothes and hairspray than she was in me.

Sure, we talked, but it was like having a conversation with Alice; nothing deep and meaningful or about anything that mattered.

It was as if she'd been cloned and someone had kidnapped the 'real' Bella, leaving this superficial one in her place.

But as she had told me when I had gotten the braces, best friends stayed no matter what, and all I could do was hope and pray that the _real_ Bella would come back to me.

I don't _think_ she was doing it purposely to hurt me, but it still hurt just the same.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Having seen how upset I was over Bella going over to the 'typical-teenage-girl-dark-side', Emmett and Jasper had taken me under their wing.

Em was almost as upset as I was, as Rosalie was spending more time with Bella and Alice than she was with him.

As for Jasper, he was an easy-going guy and Emmett's best friend, so just followed his lead.

Naturally, being friends with two of the most popular guys in school had its advantages. The biggest being that James and his 'goons' didn't even bat an eyelid in my direction anymore.

Having said that, however, it also had its disadvantages.

Emmett and Jasper were considered by the female population as 'sex-on-legs' and girls were usually falling over themselves to get to them.

As I was the school's resident nerd, I was simply pushed aside and ignored, as though I were invisible.

Everyone saw me as the 'charity case' that the guys felt sorry for, and that didn't exactly work wonders for my already miniscule amount of self-esteem.

Also, Emmett and Jasper were involved in, and good at, _everything…_

The swim team, the soccer team, the Varsity baseball team, Emmett was even his junior 'Prom King'…

The problem was that due to my allergies, I constantly felt out of my league, as I could do _none_ of these…

Or so I thought…

**The Summer before Junior Year:**

"Yo, Eddie, you home?"

I heard Emmett's booming voice coming from downstairs.

"Up here Emmett," I yelled back.

There was a month of summer holidays left and I was currently in my room playing my Xbox 360.

"I don't know why you prefer to play 'Call of Duty 5' instead of 6… Modern Warfare is so much better," he said as he sat down next to me, picking up a controller.

I scoffed at him.

"You don't know where you're going in life unless you know where you've been, Emmett. Besides, in this one you get to call in the rabid dogs, and they are more lethal than a chopper any day…"

"True, can't disagree with you there. Hey, Jasper and I are going to go down to the school to play some ball, you in?"

"What, no 'ball and chain' today?" I snickered.

"Rose has taken Alice and Bella into Port Angeles for some 'retail therapy' whatever the fuck that means. And I'm going to pretend for both of our sakes that I didn't hear your last comment, you know Rose…"

I involuntarily shuddered; I knew Rose alright....

Last year, Rosalie had accidentally bumped into Jessica in the cafeteria.

She apologised but Jessica still proceeded to call Rose a 'bottle blonde harpy' and that she should get glasses like her 'four-eyed pet'.

I could practically see the smoke billowing from her ears as she grabbed Jessica by the hair and slammed her face down on the table, effectively breaking her nose. She then made her kneel and crawl on her hands and knees across the cafeteria floor over to me to apologise.

I'd told Rosalie that it wasn't necessary, but she had just glared at me, telling me that no one spoke to her or her friends like animals.

Rose was the most loyal person I had ever met, but also the scariest.

I'd never want to be on her shit list…

"So, you in?" he asked, pulling me out of the memory.

"Emmett, I'd love too but you know I can't because of my grass allergy. The last thing I need is people running from me, thinking I have the measles from me being covered in hives."

"There'd only be the three of us, so we could just practice bunting and pitching on the dirt, no grass. Come on, Eddie. We really need a third, and it'd do you some good to get outside."

He had a point.

With Bella MIA, I hadn't seen much sun this summer.

"I can't, I don't know how to play. Besides, I don't own a glove or mitt thing to catch with."

"It just so happens that I have spare ones. And please, you're talking to next years Varsity captain here, I'm pretty sure I can teach you the rules," Emmett scoffed.

I let out a defeated sigh.

"Okay fine, just let me put on my sunscreen and I'll meet you out the front in five."

"All right! You won't regret it, Eddie. We'll have a blast," he yelled as he ran from my room and out the back door.

I turned off my Xbox, grabbed my cap and went into my bathroom to lather myself in sunscreen. It was quite warm today and I burned as easier than butter in a frying pan.

I made my way downstairs and saw Emmett and Jasper already waiting for me grinning.

This was going to be a long day…

~*~*~*~*~*~

The trip to school was short, as Emmett had recently received his driver's permit.

He had whined that the car Charlie had bought him was older than dinosaurs, but Charlie had told him that no one needed a Ferrari for their first car in case anything happened to it.

Wise move on Charlie's part; Emmett drove like a maniac…

We pulled up at the school and made our way to the baseball field.

"Dude, it's so hot, why didn't you wear shorts?" Jasper asked, as he dropped his bag to the ground.

"Well, with the grass, it's better to be safe than sorry," I replied, taking my glasses off to clean them.

"Alright! Now Eddie, the basic rules are pretty simple. You have two teams; one team bats while the other team fields. The pitcher throws the ball to the catcher and the batter has to try and hit it before it reaches the catcher. Anything over the plate between your knees and elbows you have to swing at, anything outside of that area you can either leave or swing at. If you miss three times in the zone, you're out. If the ball isn't in the zone and you don't swing four times, you get a free pass to first base. Got it?"

I nodded my head, sounded simple enough.

"Okay, here's your glove. Why don't we warm up by throwing back and forth in a triangle?" Jasper asked, as I slid the glove onto my hand.

"Sounds good," I replied.

We spread out in a triangle and started throwing to each other, and I was slowly starting to get the hang of it.

"Now that we've warmed up, what do you want to do first? You can bat, catch or pitch. But as there are only three of us we won't be hitting the ball hard." Emmett said after about half an hour of throws.

I honestly had no idea what I wanted to try.

"I think he should have a go at pitching, he seems to have an alright arm," Jasper said.

"Alright Jazz, you bat," Emmett said as he led me to the pitcher's mound.

While Jasper was getting his bat, Emmett showed me the pitching technique; it didn't look _that_ hard.

When I thought I had the hang of it, Emmett took up the catcher position crouching behind Jasper.

"Alright Edward, when you're ready."

I nodded at Emmett and began my wind up.

To say that my first pitch was a disaster would be an understatement, as it flew right at Jasper's head.

Luckily, he ducked just in time.

"Shit, sorry, Jasper! Guys, this is hopeless, maybe sports just aren't my thing…"

"Edward, its fine. No blood, no foul… Besides, it was your first go, try again," Jasper answered as he threw the ball back to me.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I took position again.

"Come on, Edward, just relax. Don't think, just feel," Emmett instructed.

I nodded and doing as Emmett instructed, I wound up and pitched.

"Holy shit!"

I stood up straight and looked up at Jasper.

"What the fuck?" Jasper growled.

"Oh god, I didn't hit you, did I?" I asked, panicked.

Just then, Emmett fell to the ground laughing.

"Edward man… I can't… You just… Struck Jasper…" was all he could manage in between his howling.

After a minute, he wiped the tears from his eyes and his smile fell.

"How the fuck did you do that? I've _never_ seen Jasper miss a strike before! It was so fast, _I_ barely caught it! You sneaky little shit, holding out on us! You've played before," Emmett accused.

"I swear, I haven't. I'd never even picked up at glove before today!" I argued.

"Again!" Jasper demanded.

"Just do the same thing. Don't think, just feel," he said as he tossed the ball back at me.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me as he took his stance.

I wound up and pitched again.

"God _damn,_ you're fast, that one hurt my hand! Another strike for little Jasper!" Emmett boomed.

"Alright smart ass, let's see you try and hit it," Jasper said handing him the bat.

Emmett laughed as he stepped up to the plate, and Jasper nodded at me.

I pitched it again, as with Jasper, Emmett missed.

"Jesus, Edward. Where have you been hiding that arm of yours! Well, I think it's safe to say that asshat Tyler will get the boot as soon as Banner sees our boy Edward here!" Jasper yelled, as Emmett stood there speechless.

"Oh no, guys, this was just a bit of fun… Besides, I don't think _anyone_ would appreciate having me around…"

"Tough shit. I'm the captain and even the coach does what I say. Besides, you've got one of the best arms I've seen for your age. Welcome to Varsity baby!" Emmett boomed as he slapped me on the back.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After a few hours of the guys teaching me to bat and explaining more of the rules, we were sitting on the dirt with our water bottles throwing the ball around.

"Hey Edward, can I talk to you about something personal?" Jasper asked, turning to face me completely.

"Uh, sure."

"Well, it's kind of an awkward situation and I don't know how to say it," he said as he started playing with his fingers.

"Jasper, it can't be that bad…" I said, trying to ease his fears.

"Just please, wait until I'm finished before you get angry, okay?" he asked pleadingly.

"Just tell me, I'm not going to get mad, Jasper."

"You haven't heard what he has to say yet," Emmett muttered under his breath.

Before I could ask Emmett what on earth he was talking about, I heard Jasper mumbling.

"I-reallylike-yoursister-andi-wantto-askher-out..."

"Jasper, English… I can't understand gibberish."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Edward, I really like your sister and I want to ask her out, but as you are a friend, I wanted your consent first…"

_Wow, was _not _expecting that_…

I wondered if he was joking, but one look at the serious, apprehensive look on his face made me burst into a round of hysterical laughter.

He was _serious...!_

"Jasper, if you want to take on the tornado of a pixie known as Alice, be my guest! Honestly, I can't think of anyone better for her to be with, and if anyone can 'settle' her, it would be you."

Jasper's features softened as he smiled at me.

"Thanks man, that means a lot."

"You're welcome. Just don't hurt her, or I'll kill you."

He nodded his head at me and we both laughed.

"So, speaking of sisters, what's going on with you and mine?" Emmett asked.

"I honestly don't know Em. I mean, things were fine between us and then overnight she suddenly finds the girly things that she once hated fascinating, and completely blows me off."

"Ed, man, look at it from her perspective. Our mom died when she was only nine years old, before she had a chance to experience the 'girly' things with her. She actually resented anything 'girly' and shied away from it, as it was a constant reminder of how she would never get to share those experiences with our mom. Then, she finds your mom and Alice, women who she can be close to and share those things with, and she finally feels comfortable embracing that side of herself. Sure, she might be going about it the wrong way and going a little overboard, but she has almost eight years to make up for."

I sighed, knowing that he was right.

"I know that, Emmett, and I'm happy for her. It's just I wish she wouldn't shut me out…"

"Just give her time. But that's _not_ what I was talking about…"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean, what's _really_ going on between you two…"

I froze in a mixture of surprise and shock, not seeing the ball coming towards me until it was too late.

It hit me right in between the eyes, knocking the glasses from my face.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry, Edward, I thought you were looking! Are you hurt?" Emmett asked, as he and Jasper ran towards me.

"I'm fine," I grumbled, reaching down to pick up my glasses.

"Jesus Em, he's got the stitching from the ball imprinted on his forehead!" Jasper cried, reaching for me.

"I said I'm fine, guys!" I yelled, turning away from his hand.

"What the fuck, Edward? You could have seriously been hurt! Why didn't you catch it?"

"I've been playing ball for all of a few hours, Emmett. Forgive me 'Sir Baseball God Captain', if I'm not a gifted natural like you," I spat.

As soon as the words left my mouth, I instantly regretted them. That was the harshest I had ever spoken to anyone and he didn't deserve it.

Emmett recoiled as if I had slapped him and the hurt look was evident on his face.

"Look, Em, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that, I just…"

"I really hit a nerve, didn't I? Holy shit, you really _do_ like my sister! I freaking _knew_ it!" he said with a look of realisation on his face.

"No," I said in a small voice.

"Ed man, I've seen the way you look at her. It's like the way I look at Rose or the way Jasper looks at… Anyway, don't even try to tell me you don't like her, you're as transparent as cling wrap," he said laughing.

"No, I don't like her. I _love_ her, Emmett."

He abruptly stopped laughing and I prepared for him to go into 'big brother' mode and pummel my ass. But as I looked up to meet his gaze, the only emotion I could read on his face was shock.

"Huh?" was all he said.

"I'm in love with her. I've _been_ in love with her since the day my parents knocked on your front door to introduce us as your neighbours. I know she's your little sister and you have every right to kill me, but I love her," I said to an abruptly angry Emmett.

"Damn right, I want to kill you! Why the fuck haven't you told her, Edward?! Did you know she's been spending time with _James Creedie _of all people? That piece of shit doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air as my sister, yet I can't say anything to her. You have to tell her and keep that creep away from her, Edward!"

I know he said more after _James Creedie_ but I didn't hear it.

"Bella's going out with James?" I whispered.

"Not yet, but she will. I'm sure of it."

Bella's seeing James?

_My_ Bella is seeing _James?_

"Fuck Emmett, ever heard of tact? He just told you he loves her and you go saying shit like that?"

I could see Jasper in front of me, but his voice sounded a million miles away.

The whole field began to spin and white spots started to cloud my vision, until all I could see was black…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Wherever I was, the screaming match was not helping my pounding head…

"What did you _do_ to him Emmett? I can't _believe_ you took him out to the field, you know about his allergies!

"Give me some credit; he's my friend, too. We kept him away from the grass! Besides, what do you care? Don't even pretend that you didn't 'accidentally' run in to _James_ in Port Angeles!"

"It's none of your business who I'm friends with, Emmett! And Edward is still my _best_ friend!"

"Yeah? Well, how about you start acting like it instead of dumping him to the side like an old, used doll. He deserves better than that!"

I heard a heavy set of footsteps leave the room and instantly heard sniffling.

I opened my eyes to see the sun was starting to set.

_God, how long had I been out?_

I turned my head to the source of the sniffling to see Bella kneeling next to me on the couch.

"Oh Edward, you're awake! We were so worried about you!" she cried as she threw her arms around my neck.

It was the first time in almost a year she had been in such close proximity, and it was making me faint all over again' but in a good way.

Her strawberry scented hair fell around my face as I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly. My arms were a perfect fit around her small frame, as if we were two puzzle pieces made to fit together.

She pulled back to look at me with her penetrating gaze.

I felt the nervous butterflies forming in my stomach, and I reflexively licked my lips.

"I'm glad you're ok, what happened?" she whispered.

"Just a bit of sun-stroke, I think. I'm fine now," I lied.

I wasn't going to tell her the real reason…

I watched her expression turn from concerned to upset as she started to cry.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I've been the worst best friend in the world and I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking."

I reached my hand to her face and swiped away the falling tears.

"Bella, I'm not going to lie. This past year, I've been miserable without you. I know that you had to experience these things and grow on your own, and I understand that, but you didn't need to shut me out completely…"

"I know, I'm so sorry! I just became so swept up in all of the things I missed out on and I was being selfish. I didn't consider how you felt. I know I have no right to ask, but please forgive me. I miss you."

"There's nothing to forgive, I'm just glad you're back. You have no idea how much I've missed you Bella," I whispered the last part.

"Thank you," she replied.

She leaned forward and rested her forehead against mine, her lips only an inch away from mine.

I felt myself harden, thinking of all the places I wanted those lips on me…

She surrounded me, invading all of my senses.

Her smell was filling my entire being with every breath, and she was so close I could already taste her on my tongue.

Her small hands were playing with the hair on the back of my neck…

_It was too much._

I was suddenly overwhelmed with need for her.

The need won out over my conscience and I felt my breathing accelerate as I slowly leaned my lips toward her.

I felt Bella's breathing pick up and I was confused as to why.

_You're probably scaring her, jackass!_

I knew that was the reason and that for the sake of our renewed friendship, I should stop; but I couldn't.

It was as though Bella was a drug and I was a bee to the honey…

I heard a throat clear behind me and Bella jumped back.

I wasn't sure whether to be furious or eternally grateful.

"Well, I'm glad you two have finally made up, now things can return to normal around here!" Emmett remarked in his boisterous voice.

I looked over at Bella to find her blushing as she avoided my gaze.

I made a face at her, trying to coax a smile out of her, but all I received in return was a small one that didn't reach her eyes.

God, you _ass!_

You just got her back, and now you've scared her off!

I promised myself that I would never try something so stupid again.

If I learned one thing this past year, it was that I was miserable without my Bella. I needed her in my life in any aspect that I could get her.

She _clearly_ only wanted to be friends, so I would accept and respect her wishes from now on…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Thankfully, things did return _mostly_ back to normal after that.

Bella balanced her time between the girls and me, and I balanced my time between the guys and her.

The rest of my summer was basically spent at the schools' baseball field, as Emmett and Jasper taught me as much as they could before school resumed.

And if I do say so myself, I was getting pretty damn good…

Both Jasper and Emmett had difficulty hitting my pitches, and considering they were on the Varsity team, that said a lot.

The Sunday before school started, I made my way over to Bella's house.

It felt so good just to be in her room with her again.

I walked in to find her putting up posters on her wall; again…

I sighed as I picked one up from her bed.

"What do you see in this guy, anyway?" I asked.

Bella's 'flavor of the month' was a relatively new actor staring in the latest vampire movie to hit the cinemas.

She whirled around to face me.

"Um, you mean, apart from the fact that he's the hottest guy on the planet?"

I snorted.

"It's true! He was voted 'sexiest man in the world' this year."

"He just looks like a pretty boy with weird coloured eyes who likes to wear lipstick, if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask you. Besides, that's just for his character, ass. He is playing a Vampire!"

"I've never heard of a vampire with gold eyes," I muttered under my breath.

She ripped the poster out of my hands and glared at me.

"Edward Cullen, you are ten seconds away from being drop-kicked out of my room!"

I held my hands up in surrender laughing.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I was joking, jeez… I love male emo's in lipstick, makes it better for kissing," I said, puckering my lips at her.

She laughed and threw a pillow at me.

"Besides, I prefer him _without_ the vampire make-up on when he's all stubbly and casual. God, the places I would love to feel that stubble… And that _accent!_"

My mouth dropped open at her boldness.

I had never heard Bella speak like that, and in fact, it was a fuckhot turn on!

Instead of showing her how much she was affecting me, I decided that making gagging noises would be safer.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous…" she laughed.

I snorted again; she didn't realise just how right she was…

"You know what? If they ever made a movie about _us_, I think he would make the perfect you. Because you're both so handsome," she said, coming to sit with me on the bed.

She might have said something else, but I didn't hear it…

My heart was beating so hard that I could feel it in my ears.

Bella thinks I'm_ handsome?_

She was staring at me, obviously waiting for some form of answer. Although my insides were doing cartwheels, I decided to play it cool.

"If I have to put up with a pretty boy playing me, who will play you?" I asked her.

"Why, Angelina Jolie of course, as I'm so irresistible to men," she said in a seductive voice, looking up at me through her lashes.

_God damn it! _I was hard again!

She had no idea how true that statement was…

**First week of Junior Year, September:**

"You ready, Ed man?" Emmett asked as he draped his arm over my shoulder.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said, taking a deep breath.

I looked around the field and saw the crowd forming.

"No doubt they've all come to see the school's resident nerd trying out for the team," I muttered.

"Screw 'em, man. Who cares what _they_ think. Just remember what we practiced, don't think about it, and just _feel_, alright?"

"Cullen, you're up!"

I nodded at Emmett as Mr Banner, our coach, called me up to the plate.

I was suddenly very intimidated, as _James_ stepped up to the plate to bat.

"Ooh, lookie here! Little Eddie is going to try and pitch, how sweet…" he sneered at me.

"You're only making yourself look more stupid, you realise. Why don't you just go back to your books and let the big boys play, huh?"

"I am so out of my league," I thought to myself, as the crowd started snickering at me.

"Come on Edward! You can do it!"

I looked up to the bleachers and saw Bella on her feet cheering with Alice and Rose.

They hadn't seen me play yet, and her being here meant more to me in that moment than she would ever know.

I smiled at James as I got in to my stance, and he sneered back.

I wound up and pitched it with everything I had.

"Strike!"

The crowd became so abruptly quiet that you could hear a pin drop, as James stared at me in disbelief.

I wound up again and pitched.

"Strike two!"

James' expression of disbelief quickly turned to anger as he glared at me.

I wound up and pitched the last ball.

"Strike three! You're out!"

The crowd watching the try-outs erupted in cheers as James continued to glare at me.

"That was awesome, man. I knew you could do it," Emmett bellowed as I walked over to the dugout.

"Thanks, Em."

"Well, Mr Cullen, that's quite an arm you have there! I know you're still a junior this year, but welcome to the Varsity Team. Our first game is this weekend, think you're up to being our opening pitcher?"

I was absolutely stunned and speechless.

"Uh, I'd love to, sir. Thank you."

"Excellent, well make sure you rest up and I'll see you at training," he said as he walked away.

I couldn't stop smiling as James and Tyler walked over to us.

"Opening pitcher is Tyler's position," James said.

"Not anymore, bitches. The Ed-meister is in the house now!" Emmett retorted.

Tyler huffed and walked off as James took a step towards me.

"You're going to regret this, Cullen. No matter how much you change, you will always be that pathetic little nerd underneath, and just because I can't touch you, doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

He leaned in so he was inches from my face.

"I'm going to hit you where it hurts, Cullen, and there won't be a goddamn thing you can do about it."

"Enough bullshit, James, how 'bout you go and blow Tyler's nose for him, hmm?"

He sneered at Emmett and me as he stalked away.

As I turned around, I was knocked to the ground by an unseen strawberry scented force.

"Edward! You were fantastic!" she squealed as I stood us both up.

And then she abruptly slapped me on the chest.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me you could play?" she growled.

It was so cute that I couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't know until Em and Jazz dragged me out to the field with them, I swear!"

She eyed me closely, obviously seeing whether I was telling the truth.

"Alright then, you're forgiven. But seriously, Edward, you have a talent," she said as she hugged me again.

I closed my eyes and breathed her scent in deeply, letting a small sigh of contentment escape my lips.

When I opened looked to Alice, I found her staring at me with eyes the size of saucers.

"Ah, thanks, Bella. Um, are you guys coming to the game?"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

She let go of my waist to link arms as we headed to Emmett's car to head home, with Alice staring at me the whole way…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Thankfully, I had avoided seeing Alice alone for the rest of the week.

I was certain she suspected something, but I didn't want anyone else to know.

That all changed on the Friday night before the game.

"Ok, spill it!"

We had just arrived home from school, and Alice was currently cornering me in my room armed with my new baseball bat.

"What are you talking about, Alice?"

She rolled her eyes at me; honestly, sometimes my sister had the maturity level of a ten year old.

"Don't play coy with me, Edward Cullen. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! What was that whole thing with Bella at the field?"

"Honestly, Alice, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh please, you were clinging to her like a man dying of thirst clings to water, Edward."

"I was not," I muttered.

"Oh… My… God…! This all makes complete sense now! The way your whole demeanour changes around her, the way you were miserable the last twelve months, the way you went to get her ice cream that time… You're in love with Bella, aren't you?!"

I sighed, hanging my head and slumping to the floor; this was a total nightmare.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry…"

"Yes, I'm in love with her, Alice. I have been since we were ten years old. We even shared our first kiss together… But she doesn't see me as anything more than the 'best friend', and she never will," I said despairingly.

"Edward, I've spent this last year with Bella, and I think that maybe if you gave her the chance…"

I interrupted her mid-sentence; I didn't need to hear this.

"All that would do is push her away again and I can't do that. I stupidly tried to kiss her the other day and she wouldn't even _look_ at me afterwards. She just wants to be my friend, and I've accepted that, no matter how much it hurts me."

"But you don't know…"

"Alice, no. Please drop it, I can't do this."

She stared at me for what felt like hours, and I was starting to get uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Get up!" she demanded abruptly.

I lifted my head up to look at her.

"What?"

"I said, get up!" she said, as she pulled me to my feet and dragged me to her bathroom.

"Sit!"

"I'm not a dog, Alice," I muttered.

"No, but you are being completely naïve and stupid, so I will treat you as such. You don't just sit back and wait for what you want to come to you. You have to be aggressive and take charge. That's what I did with Jasper. I flirted with him shamelessly and made it clear that I was interested, and he got the message."

After asking for my consent, Jasper had finally built up the courage to ask my sister out, and she was ecstatic.

"You know I'm happy for you, Alice, but what does that have to do with me sitting in your bathroom?

"You say that Bella doesn't see you as anything but the 'best friend', so you are going to change her mind. I'm giving you a make over!"

"Oh, no you're not," I said as I pulled off the smock she had draped over my shoulders and tried to stand.

"You listen to me, Edward. I've had enough of you feeling sorry for yourself. Personally, I think there's nothing wrong with your look, and I _don't_ think you are a nerd, but clearly that is how _you_ see yourself. You are never going to get the girl by feeling sorry for yourself, so a fresh attitude is needed. And what better way to achieve that than with a new look?"

I looked into her terribly oversized mirror and sighed.

I'd had the same hair style since I was a child; parted off center and hanging down limply to my cheeks.

It _was_ time for a new look; Alice was right, as always…

"You're the starting pitcher for the Varsity team now, Edward. That's a big deal. Now you just need the confidence to match that ability. I know the real Edward is in there somewhere," she said as she hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back as I nodded.

"Thank you, Alice. You always know what I need."

She squealed and instructed me to sit again as she took out her tools.

Alice was the most fashion savvy person I knew, and I trusted her inexplicably.

I closed my eyes, laid my head back and let her work her magic.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ta-da! Open your eyes and take a look, Edward!"

I did as she asked and I had to blink twice at my reflection.

My longish hair was now cropped short and neat on the sides, long and styled on the top; almost like a bouffant…

And I had to admit, as I ran my fingers through it, that it looked good!

"You like? It now looks like you have hot 'sex-hair' 24/7."

"I do like, Alice, I _really_ like. I feel like a new person…" I said as I replaced my glasses.

Now instead of looking like a loser with them on, I still looked a little nerdy, but also sophisticated.

"Thank you so much, Alice," I said, hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome! If I do say so myself, the girls won't know what hit 'em!" she laughed.

"Well, there's only one girl I've ever wanted. I just hope now she will _notice_ me."

"She'd be blind if she didn't, now, go get 'em, tiger!" she squealed as she swatted my backside.

I laughed as I left Alice's bathroom and got ready for bed.

Tomorrow was a new day…

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, I let Alice show me how to style my new 'do', but it was a total mass of disarray and I couldn't 'do' anything with it.

Alice said that it was okay, and the 'messier the better'. Which was lucky for me, because I couldn't tame my runaway hair.

By the time we got to the field, everyone was already there.

As I made my way over to where the 'gang' was standing, their backs were to me.

"Morning all!" I said as I reached them.

"Morning Edw…" Bella stopped mid sentence and her eyes widened.

"Whoa! You look so different!" Emmett boomed.

"Thanks, Alice decided I was long overdue for a makeover," I said blushing.

"It looks _good,_ man!"

Bella was still staring, looking like she was trying to catch flies with her mouth hanging open.

"Bella? What do you think?"

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked confused.

"Do you like it? I asked her again, laughing.

"Um, yeah, it looks great, Edward. Really nice," she answered, still seeming away in another world.

"Come on man, we got a game to win!" Jasper yelled as he let go of Alice and ran over to the dugout.

"I'll see you after the game?" I asked Bella.

"Yep, I'll be here. Go Spartans," she laughed, but I could tell it was half-hearted.

Maybe she hates it…

I didn't have time to ponder as I was dragged off to warm up and start the game.

~*~*~*~*~*~

We ended up winning the game quite easily, and it was thrilling to feel like a part of something, _finally…_

Even my parents had shown up.

My mom had had tears in her eyes when I told her I made the team, and my dad said he'd never been prouder, and he even took the day off to be here.

As we sang the victory cheer, the crowd gathered around us, but all I could think of was getting to Bella.

As I was making my way to get my bag, I was stopped by someone blocking my path.

"Wow, Edward, you were great out there today."

I looked up to see none other than Jessica Stanley standing in front of me.

"Uh, thanks Jessica, I…"

"Please, call me Jess," she interrupted.

"Well, uh _Jess_, if you'll excuse me, I have to get my bag."

"By the way, I _love_ your new haircut. I'll let you in on a little secret. I've always found you good looking, as I have a thing for glasses. But now, you're one big hottie," she said as she ran her fingers though my hair.

_Liked me before, my ass!_ I thought to myself. This girl was giving me the creeps!

"Jessica, I…"

"Jess," she interrupted again.

"_Jess_, I really have to get going. I have to hit the showers before my parents leave…"

She stepped forward and ran her fingers down my chest.

"Personally, I like you all hot and sweaty, but I can help you wash your back if you'd like…" she cooed at me.

Wow, this girl didn't know how to take no for an answer!

"That's really kind of you, Jess, but I think I'll be okay, thanks."

"Oh come on. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you've looked at me over these past few years. But now, I want a sample of what I've missed," she said as she wrapped her hands around my neck.

Before I could process what she was talking about, she had pulled my head down until our lips collided.

She glided her lips against mine slowly, before opening her mouth and running her tongue along my bottom lip and entering my mouth.

Her mouth became urgent as our tongues slid against each other's.

It felt kind of nice.

_Wait!_

_What are you doing?_

_What about Bella?_

I quickly but politely ended the kiss, pulling away from her.

"Mmm, yummy just as I thought," she said as she licked her lips.

"Here's my number, call me later, baby," she cooed as she placed a piece of paper in the waistband of my pants.

As she walked away, my heart stopped.

Bella had been standing behind Jessica and had seen the whole thing.

My heart sank into my stomach as I walked towards her and noticed she had tears in her eyes.

But why was she crying?

Was it because she hated Jessica?

I didn't understand…

"Bella, I don't know what you think you saw, but…"

"No, Edward, its fine. I mean, we are only friends so we should be able to see other people. Besides, you sure are a hit with the ladies now," she said.

"Well, why are you crying?"

"I'm not. I just had something in my eye, that's all. I'm happy for you, Edward, really. Well, I have to run, but I'll see you soon, okay?" she said as she shuffled her feet, her eyes glued to the ground.

"Please Bella, let's just talk about this," I said reaching for her hand.

"Edward, I really have to go. Great game by the way. Anyway, I'll, ah, call you. Goodbye, Edward."

She turned and practically ran away from me.

I just stood there stunned.

Why was she so upset?

And why did that _goodbye_ sound so final?

Oh _shit! _

What have I done?

* * *

**A/N: WHEW! *wipes forehead* long chapter, huh! ****I'd LOVE to know what you thought! **

**This was not how i intended this chapter to go, but when i started, the characters just sort of took over... Hopefully you liked it! : )**

**Poor Nerdyward, he's so naive! lol.**

**Reviews are much appreciated, I read every single one, they really do make my day.**

**As per the contest, the last chapter will be up by next Friday : )**

**Thank you to everyone who donated to the 'Fandom Gives Back' auction. TotallyObsessed82 actually bought yours truly and is wanting a Nerdyward out-take/One-shot. So keep me or this story on alert : )**

**The voting for the "Les Femmes Contest" starts on the 30th of November. You can find my entry, "The course of love never did run smooth..." in my stories on my profile page. If you like it, please leave me some love : )**

**Thanks for reading xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story now has a blog, which was an optional part of the contest. Here's the link if you're interested: www(dot)a-secret-love-story(dot)blogspot(dot)com **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. ****Stephenie Meyer owns any and all Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by Fates-Love-Queen. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

To read the rest of the entries, go to the Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest on the Writer's coffee shop website/forum.  
If you have any questions about the contest, contact them either via PM or their email:

**competitons(at)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com****  
or go to  
****thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)****com**

* * *

**Ok peoples, here we are, the final Chapter, Chapter 5! **

**This is my baby, my first completed story! (I'm a bit emotional, lol)**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time out to review, it means more to me than you will ever know, to know that you actually liked this : )**

**Links for all of the prom outfits are on my profile so you can visualise them (just pretend that Kristen has her 'Bella' hair, lol)**

**A huge shout out and thanks again to ****my fabulous beta kyla713, you are awesome! Thank you so much for making this story so much neater and better than I could have imagined hun 3**

**Please, do yourself a favour and go read her stories, they are amazing!**

**Well, i hope you enjoy this last chapter : )**

* * *

_"If I should be so bold, _

_I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand,_

_Tell you from the start how i've longed to be your man..._

_But I never said a word, I guess i've gone amd missed my chance again..._

_Well all I really wanna do is love you, a kind much closer than friends use,_

_But I still can't say it after all we've been through,_

_And all I really want from you is to feel me, it's a feeling inside that keeps building,_

_And i will find a way to you if it kills me, if it kills me,_

_It might kill me..."_

**_If It Kills Me (The Casa Nova Sessions) - By Jason Mraz._**

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

In Bella's haste to get away from me at practice, in true Bella fashion, she tripped on the pile of bats on the ground.

I leapt forward to try and catch her, but was beaten to it by a random pair of arms wrapping themselves around her waist and steadying her.

I looked up to see who it was that I should thank and saw the arms belonged to James.

I was abruptly furious; how _dare_ he touch my Bella!

I closed the distance between us in two strides and ripped her out of his arms safely into mine.

Bella's shocked expression suddenly turned to anger, as she pushed herself out of my embrace.

"Edward, don't be so rude! He was helping me," she snapped, glaring at me and then turned her attention to James. "James, thank you so much for catching me."

Wait, she was _thanking_ him for putting his dirty hands all over her?

James looked between us momentarily with an appraising look on his face.

"No thanks necessary, it was my pleasure," he said.

"Well, thank you just the same. Those bats probably would have made a mess of my head if I had have landed on them."

"Well, maybe I should become your shadow from now on in case you fall again. We can't have you messing up that beautiful face of yours," he replied as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

Bella looked to the ground, seemingly embarrassed.

Was she actually _blushing_ for this creep?

What was he playing at?

"Well, I'd better head home. Thank you again," she said when she had recovered.

I was about to ask if she needed a lift when I was _again_beaten to the punch.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Oh, that's nice of you to offer, but my dad would have a fit if he knew I rode on a motorcycle in the dark…"

"Some other time then?"

"Sure, I'd like that," she said, blushing again.

"It's a date then. Have a good night, beautiful Bella," James said as he kissed her hand again.

He started to walk away, but not before sneering at me.

He mouthed something to me, which I'm positive looked like 'game on Cullen' before he turned and left.

_Game on? _What the hell was he talking about?

Bella was still standing in the same spot, running her fingers over the top of her hand.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I…"

"Save it, Edward. I don't want to hear what you have to say. Let's just go home, okay?"

I sighed and nodded my head, following her to Emmett's car.

She spoke to everyone except me during the car ride home, telling Emmett how she was thankful that there were still 'gentleman' left in the world, like James.

Emmett nodded to placate her, but was shooting death glares at me in the rear view mirror the whole time.

I could practically hear his mind screaming at me._ See, I told you she was getting too close to the fucker! Why aren't you doing anything?_

What was I supposed to do?

After scaring her with our 'almost kiss' only a few months ago, there was no way I could tell her the truth about the depth of my feelings for her...

There was no way I was going to risk our friendship.

Surely, she would see through whatever act James was playing, right?

She wouldn't really fall for that, would she?

_God, I hope not…_

~*~*~*~*~*~

As I knew they would, things changed between Bella and me after that game…

_Yet again_…

It wasn't as bad as last time, but in its own way, it was worse.

Bella still hung out with us all, but it was as if she wasn't _really_ there…

She was so distant towards me.

She refused to make eye contact, and even refused to touch me anymore.

_That_ was the hardest part.

I lived for those simple touches; when her hand would accidentally brush my side, or when I'd get the change to push a stray lock of hair behind her ear…

To be so close to her everyday and not at least be able to touch her as I used to.

It was the off-season, so we spent two nights a week training.

Bella usually came to watch with Alice and Rose, but instead of paying any attention to me, she would either read a book or, much to my distain, flirt with James.

And six months later, when the actual season started in March, things were no different.

Yet again, I was miserable…

**First baseball game of the season, March, Junior Year:**

I arrived at the field to see James and Bella talking through the baseball fence, and her blushing as per usual.

"Morning, Em," I said as I walked into the dugout.

All I received in return was a grunt and another death glare.

It was scary sometimes how much like his father he actually was.

Emmett, like Bella, had barely spoken to me at all in the last six months, but for very different reasons.

He was pissed at me…

In his mind, he was sure that I was the only one who could stop Bella from getting closer to James, and I was doing _nothing_.

Even though I had explained my reasons to him, he still refused to talk to me.

I sighed out-loud as I stepped out onto the field to warm up.

~*~*~*~*~*~

By the eighth inning, we were up 8-1.

I was currently pitching to who we'd been informed was their best batter.

I could see the frustration evident on his face, as I had kept him scoreless this game so far.

He was on a full count as I wound up.

As my arm was tired, the ball went slower than I would have liked and I heard the clunk as his bat made contact.

I saw it coming straight towards me, but didn't have enough time to react.

I felt it hit me right on the forehead and cried out in pain, before I was enveloped in the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"BP's one ten over seventy doctor."

"Oh, thank god. At least it's come back up. Did we get the results from the CT back yet?"

"Not yet, Doctor, but I'm chasing them up. I'll let you know as soon as they arrive."

"Thank you."

I had no idea where I was.

All I knew was that it felt like my head was about to explode and I was incredibly uncomfortable.

I opened my eyes to see my father sitting on a chair next to me, flipping through some sort of chart.

"Dad?"

His head shot up and looked at me.

"Oh Edward, thank god you're awake! I was really starting to get worried," he said as he blew out a gust of air and rushed to my side.

"Uh, where am I? And why can't I move my neck?"

My dad stood up and walked over to me, looking over me with a trained critical eye.

"You're at Forks General, son. And the reason you can't move is because you have a neck brace on. Don't worry; the brace is merely a precaution. Do you remember how you got here?"

_What the hell?_

_I was in the hospital?_

"No."

"Edward, this is very important. What is the last thing you remember?"

What _was_ the last thing I remembered?

I tried to think, but it only caused my head to hurt, and I involuntarily winced.

"I know it hurts, but I really need you to try and remember for me," my dad said as he squeezed my hand.

"Um, I remember getting ready for the game? Was that today?"

"Yes, it was, that's good. Anything else you can remember?"

"I remember arriving at the field… But there's nothing after that... Why am I here, Dad?"

"Someone on the other team hit the ball straight at the left side of your head, at full force. You've been unconscious for an hour. I was seriously starting to panic. We don't know much yet, as we were waiting for you to wake up," he said, running his hand through his hair.

_I was in an accident?_

"I don't remember getting hit, Dad," I replied to him.

"I expected as much, but at least you seem to only have some short-term memory loss."

My head was pounding trying to take everything in and I suddenly felt very ill.

"Dad… Sick," was all I could manage to get out.

I obviously looked ill as he leapt forward with the tub beside my bed and placed it under my chin, as I was violently sick.

"Sorry," I apologised as he wiped my mouth.

"Don't be silly. Not only is it my job as a doctor, but it's also my job as your father," he said, smiling softly.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see a nurse walking in with a large envelope.

She appeared to be in her early twenties. She had fair skin that looked like porcelain, long blonde hair tied up in a bun, bright blue eyes the colour of the ocean and a friendly smile.

She was _very_ attractive.

She met my eyes and smiled as she blushed slightly.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Cullen," she said in my direction.

_Wait, had I said that out loud?_ What the fuck? Had my brain-mouth filter been damaged?

I heard my father chuckling.

"A symptom of a TBI, or traumatic brain injury, is confusion, Edward. You probably thought you had said that in your head, but in fact you said it out loud."

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't offend you," I said to the nurse.

"Not at all. I'm flattered actually, thank you," she said smiling at me.

Wow, I wasn't used to women actually being nice to me…

They both chuckled again.

_Fuck!_

When will this thing fix itself? I can't be around Bella without a fucking filter!

"Here are the CT results, Doctor Cullen," the nurse said as she handed him the envelope.

"Ah, thank you, Kate," he replied, as he propped them up to the light.

"Well, looks like there is only minimal swelling, which is incredibly lucky. Kate, we can up his I.V fluids now that we know that we can hydrate him."

Kate nodded as she moved to my bedside and started fiddling with the I.V pump.

God, she even _smelled_ good.

Kate looked up at me and giggled.

"It's called Echo for women."

I groaned audibly. _This was getting ridiculous._

"Will there be anything else, Doctor?"

"No, thank you, Kate," my father said, still distracted with the films in front of him.

"Well Edward, just use your buzzer if you need me," she said with a wink as she turned and walked to the door.

Did a woman just _wink_ at me?

Well, I certainly wasn't used to that!

Maybe the makeover Alice gave me _was_ beneficial after all…

As the door opened, I could hear murmuring outside.

"Well, can I see him now?"

"I'm sorry Miss, not until Dr. Cullen gives the clearance for visitors. I'm afraid you will just have to wait," I heard Kate say.

"Wait? I've _been_ waiting for over an hour! And you still won't tell me _anything_! I need to get in to that room!"

I smiled to myself; I would know that voice anywhere…

"I'm sorry, Miss. There's nothing I can do."

"Okay Miss Prissy, you have exactly two minutes to let me in that room before I run home, grab my father's gun and _force_ my way in there, got it?!"

"Dad, can you please go and talk to Bella, _before_ we all end up on CNN?" I said.

My father sighed.

"There's no doubt that she's a police chief's daughter… That girl could bring a grown man to tears…" he replied.

_He had no idea…_

My father placed my chart at the end of the bed and walked out of my room, but I could hear every word that was going on outside.

"Oh thank god! Carlisle, I love you but will you please tell me what the fuck is going on? That prissy bitch won't tell me anything!"

"Bella, Kate is bound by confidentiality laws. As you are not related, or Edward's spouse, legally she isn't allowed to tell you anything. That's a doctor's job."

The heart monitor beside my bed began to race, as I imagined Bella being my future 'spouse'…

"Okay, I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I've had enough dicking around!"

I heard the door fly open and saw Bella running full speed at me.

"Edward! Oh god, you're awake! I've been worried sick!" she said as she wrapped her arms around me.

The heart monitor went crazy again, and I abruptly felt sick again.

Bella shot up as I started to gag and lifted the bin just as I was sick again.

I was so ashamed and embarrassed that she had to witness that…

"Bella, thank you, but you really don't need to do that," I said, as she started wiping over my face with a damp cloth.

"You have no idea how scared I was, you didn't see… I thought I had lost you," she sobbed, as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

I moved my hand to cup her cheek.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded, as she continued to wash my face.

It was such a simple gesture, but seemed so intimate.

It was the kind of thing couples did for each other…

She reached out a shaky hand and pushed my hair out of my eyes, running her fingers through my hair in the process.

I involuntarily sighed in contentment.

She had no idea what that did to me.

"Bella, what did happen to me? I don't remember anything."

"Well, that fucker hit the ball straight at you and when it hit, you fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. I ran down the bleachers to the field, but when I got to you, you were shaking violently, like a seizure. I was petrified," she whispered.

"So I called 911, and then called Carlisle to fill him in and told him to meet us here. Your mom's outside too. She's been amazing. I don't know how I would have coped if she and Alice weren't here."

I loved hearing her talk about my family, as it sounded as though she was already a part of it.

"Oh, and your _girlfriend's_ here too," she growled.

If I didn't know any better, it sounded as if she were… Jealous?

I held her hand to my face and kissed her palm.

"Bella, you know I don't have a girlfriend, so I have no idea who you are talking about. I don't even find any of the girls at school remotely attractive…"

Bella recoiled as if I had slapped her.

_Shit_, that came out wrong!

"I mean, other than you, of course. You know I think _you're_ beautiful."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Nice attempt at a save, Edward. And the girl outside is Jessica. I swear, you better have better taste than her and her 'skanks r'us' posse. I know you like crab, but trust me; it won't be the same type you'd 'catch' from her."

"I promise, I'm not interested in any of those artificial girls."

She smiled at me as the door opened again and the gang walked in.

Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice and my mom all took turns at hugging me, but the last visitor was unexpected.

"Edward, man, I'm so sorry about what happened. If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask me."

Although James' voice was soft, his eyes were not.

I could tell he didn't mean a word of what he just said.

I was confused as to why he was here, until he stepped forward and took Bella's hand in his.

She gladly accepted it and squeezed his hand in return.

Bella looked up to smile at him, and he smirked at me.

_Oh god, this can't be happening!_

Bella was with _James_?

_My_ Bella? _No!_

I started to gag again, but this time no one was fast enough.

I vomited again, but as I was sitting up, it propelled forward, landing on James' shirt.

"What the fuck!"

"James, he's sick. It was an accident," Bella said, as she handed him my box of tissues.

"Accident, my ass," James muttered as he wiped at his shirt.

"Okay everyone, Edward needs his rest, so I have to ask you all to leave. I promise I'll keep you updated throughout the night if anything changes," my dad said as he re-entered the room.

Everyone took their turn to say goodbye.

"We need to talk, man," Emmett whispered as he gave me an awkward 'man hug'.

I nodded as he walked away.

James just glared at me as he left the room without a goodbye.

Bella was the last to leave.

She carefully leaned forward and enveloped me in a hug, and I inhaled as much of her scent as I could.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" she said as she placed her hand on my cheek.

"Bella, please. I…"

I don't know what I wanted to say to her, but the words got stuck in my throat as my eyes pleaded with hers.

Her eyes started to tear up as she leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Get better, okay? I'll be back tomorrow," she said as she stood up and walked to the door. She gave me one last sad glance, before closing the door behind her.

This injury was a blessing and a curse.

A blessing as it seemed to have finally brought us together again.

And a curse, as apparently, my injury had pushed Bella in to James' waiting arms…

I was devastated, but what could I do?

I had no choice but to just be her best friend.

Although he was scum, if James made her happy, then I would not interfere.

All I wanted was Bella's happiness, even if it meant sacrificing my own…

**April, Junior Year:**

If I thought having a head injury was painful, the next month was torture.

I would gladly go through that everyday, rather than have to see Bella with James.

By mid-April, they had been 'officially' together for just over a month.

They were constantly holding hands, stealing kisses and laughing; and it was _nauseating_ to watch.

Bella slowly but surely started spending less time with us and more time with James, and now she wasn't even sitting at our lunch table anymore.

No, she sat with _James_ and his goon squad.

By the last week of April, I didn't think I could get any more miserable.

I was wrong…

As I walked into the cafeteria, I saw Bella sitting at her new table; James' lap…

I suddenly lost all of my appetite, and quickly made the way to my table, where Alice, Em, Rose and Jasper already sat.

I hated being the only one who was single.

The others were so wrapped up in each other, and I had never felt lonelier in my life.

I was greeted with three 'hello's' and one grunt from Emmett as I slid in to my seat.

"Edward, where's your lunch?" Alice asked.

"I'm not hungry," I replied, chancing a glance at Bella to see her laughing hysterically.

"Edward, I can't remember the last time I saw you eat. You're losing weight and I'm worried about you," she said as she covered my hand with her small one.

"I'm fine, Alice," I said to her.

I heard a squeal come from the other side of the cafeteria, and was shocked to see Bella come bounding towards us.

"Oh my god, guess what! James just asked me to prom!" she squealed.

I had completely forgotten about the prom, and now it was only three weeks away.

"That's great, Bella. I'm so happy for you," Alice smiled at her, but I could tell it was one of her 'fake' smiles; which she didn't use to often.

"Oh Alice, we have to go shopping to get dresses! I'm so excited!"

Alice perked up slightly at the mention of shopping.

"I would love that! Well, it's Thursday today, so how about we go to Port Angeles on Saturday?"

"That would be great! Rose, you have to come too!" Bella exclaimed, as she slid in between Alice and Rose.

"Sure hun, I'd love too," Rose replied, before shooting an apologetic glance in my direction.

I couldn't handle it anymore, so I stood and walked out of the cafeteria.

I heard a faint '_what did I say?_' come from Bella, but kept walking.

If she didn't know what she was doing to me, I wasn't going to inform her.

As I turned the corner, I saw James leaning up against the brick wall, looking as though he owned the place.

"Bella sure seems happy, doesn't she, Eddie?"

"Don't call me that," I growled at him.

He laughed as he pushed himself away from the wall with his foot.

He walked up to me and leaned in.

"I told you I'd hit you where it hurts, Cullen!" he whispered in to my ear and slapped me on the back.

I stood there dumbfounded.

"Well, I better be getting back. My _girlfriend_ and prom date's inside waiting for me. Oh Edward, you know what's supposed to happen after prom, don't you? Bella's putty in my hands, and come prom night, I guarantee you I'll be popping that cherry. See you around, Cullen," he said as he walked away laughing.

I was still trying to process what he had just said to me.

Did he mean that this was a sick type of revenge?

Was Bella just a game to him?

She had no idea the kind of dick she was dating, and I was positive that even if I tried to tell her, she wouldn't listen…

~*~*~*~*~*~

I decided to walk home from school that day, instead of getting a lift with Emmett.

I was in no mood for his never-ending death glares and I just needed some time alone to think.

I had been taking driving lessons with my dad, and he had finally agreed to allow me to go for my license over the summer.

I couldn't wait.

I entered the house and made my way up to my room, but as I opened my door, I noticed that my room was very crowded…

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked.

I was already in a bad mood, and all of them being here couldn't be a good thing.

It was silent for a moment, as they all exchanged glances, until finally Alice stepped forward.

"Edward, we're staging an intervention. We are all worried about you, and we are here to help."

"I'm fine, I don't _need_ any help. Now I'd appreciate it if you all got the fuck out of my room," I growled.

"Edward, watch your language."

I turned to see my mother standing beside me and I stepped aside as she entered the room to join Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Honey, you're not fine. You're not eating, you're not sleeping and you're losing weight. That is not _fine_. We are _all _concerned," she said sternly.

I looked around the room and was met with nods from all five present; even Emmett.

I let out a sigh of defeat and collapsed on to my bed.

"I just don't know what to do… I can't handle this anymore, seeing her with _him!_ Every time I see them together, it's like a huge knife is plunging into my chest. And then just today, James tells me in no uncertain terms that he is using Bella to get back at me for taking Tyler's role on the team. And that he plans to 'pop Bella's cherry' after the prom."

I could Emmett's teeth grinding from across the room, as he stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"That piece of shit is going to see cherry popping alright. When I break that fucking nose of his," Emmett said, as he made a lunge for the door.

I stepped in front of him to block his path.

"Out of my way, Edward."

"Em, can't you see what will happen? If you run out of here, guns blazing and take care of James, he will just use it against us to take Bella further away. You'll be pushing her even further in to his arms," I said.

"Well, what do you propose we do? Just sit around and let him take advantage of my baby sister?"

I cringed at his words.

"I don't know _what_ to do," I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"I have an idea," Alice said, as we both turned our attention to her.

"Edward, you can be so naïve at times," she sighed shaking her head.

"What? This has nothing to do with me, Alice. Do you have an idea, or not?"

She glared at me, as she marched over to me and poked me in the chest.

"This has _everything _to do with you, Edward! If you'd have just manned up and told her how you felt, we could have avoided all of this!"

Emmett gave an 'mmmhmm' in agreement, as I glared at them both.

"She doesn't feel the same way, Alice! We almost kissed a few months ago, but I scared her!" I yelled.

"How do you know she was scared off by it, Edward?"

"Her heart and breathing rate picked up, and she got this look on her face. I can't describe it, but she looked hell confused!"

Alice slapped me hard on the shoulder.

"You dumbass! Did you ever stop to think that she was breathing a little harder because she was _excited_? That she _wanted_ you to kiss her?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow.

"What? No! Alice, she doesn't like me like that. I will always be nothing more than the best friend to her," I said in a low voice, and even I could hear the sadness in it.

"No wait, I agree with Alice. There have been several times where Bella has just brought you up in conversation for no reason. She is constantly stealing glances at you, even when she's with James. You didn't see how upset she was the other day in the cafeteria, Edward," Rose said.

"Really? Anyways, it doesn't matter. She's with James now, and there's nothing I can do about it," I replied.

I looked over at Alice, who suddenly had a mischievous gleam in her eyes and was practically buzzing with excitement.

"Oh, there is _so_ something you can do about it, and we are all going to help you. Emmett, as big brother, I need your consent. Do you agree that Edward is a better choice for Bella?"

"I've been trying to tell him that from the beginning. I know that no one would treat my sister better than Edward would. He practically worships her now and they aren't even together. If I could pick anyone to date my sister, it would be you, man," he said as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you, Emmett. You have no idea how much means to me," I said, suddenly very emotional.

"Okay, now all you need is to get the girl! All who wish to be involved to help Edward, please put your hand in to the middle of the circle," Alice said, as she held her arm out.

I watched in awe as Emmett, Rose, Jasper and even my mother put their hands on top of Alice's.

"Come on Edward, you're the star here, are you in?"

I choked back the tears threatening to fall as I looked around at my friends and family, all willing to go above and beyond for me…

I hesitantly placed my hand on top of my mother's as she brought her free hand up to completely envelope mine.

"Operation 'Seduce Bella' is now in effect," Alice squealed, as we all glanced at each other smiling.

This was going to be interesting…

**The night of the Prom, May, Junior Year:**

Our school, being the tight asses that they are, had the Junior and Senior Prom combined every year.

Most student's whined, but this made it perfect for me, as I would have all of my friends present; and tonight, I was going to need them.

Tonight was the night I was going to tell Bella how I felt.

Alice thought it might make Bella 'jealous' if I had a date and suggested that I take Jessica. I informed her that all that would accomplish would be to piss Bella off…

So I had decided to take Angela Weber as my date.

Angela and I had been friends for ages, as we were both classified as 'nerds' all through school. But as Angela arrived at my house, she looked stunning.

She was wearing a strapless dress that fell to her mid thighs. It had a white satin underlay with black tulle over the top. She had her long black hair loosely curled to the side with her fringe framing her face and her brown eyes accentuated by smoky eye make-up.

The reason I had agreed to accompany Angela was because, like me, she was also trying to make someone jealous; Ben Cheney.

She'd had a crush on him all year, and was hoping tonight she would impress him.

Judging by her appearance, she was going to knock him for a loop…

"Good evening, Angela," I said to her as I kissed her on the cheek and handed her the corsage I had bought for her.

It was a simple arrangement of off-white roses to match the one I had in the lapel of my suit.

Opting to match Angela, I chose a simple black suit, with a crisp white shirt, and skinny black tie. I tried to tame my 'mane' but gave up after twenty minutes. Alice had also bought me some contacts so I could have a break from my glasses for the night.

Everyone had gathered at our house for photos and we were now only waiting on Bella and _James_ to show up; with Emmett instructed to be on his best behaviour.

Alice and Rose looked gorgeous in their respective black dresses, while Emmett and Jasper decided to go a bit more casual.

But when Bella entered the room, I noticed no one else; she looked stunning and took my breath away…

She was wearing a strapless, floor length, A-line dress that fit her body beautifully. The dress was fawn and black, with a figure hugging bodice, and tulle that flared at the bottom. Her hair was curled and flowing down her shoulders and I just wanted to run my fingers through it.

"Bella, you made it! You look stunning," Alice called as she ran over to Bella and hugged her.

Bella turned and looked at me, and then to Angela with a confused look on her face.

"I didn't know you had a date, Edward," she said as she walked towards me.

Alice caught my attention and winked, so I wrapped my arm around Angela's waist and pulled her to me.

"Yeah, I do. You know Angela, right?"

"Of course. You look gorgeous, Angela."

"Thank you Bella, you look amazing too," Angela said smiling at me.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Bella and I stared at each other.

"Okay, time for photos! My goodness, you all look so beautiful!" my mom gushed, as she got us to huddle together for photos.

Bella kept glancing at my arm wrapped around Angela's waist uncomfortably.

This plan might just work after all…

~*~*~*~*~*~

After an uncomfortable drive to the school, as no one was speaking to James, we finally arrived at the school gym, where the prom was being held.

There was arch at the front doors where an official photographer was positioned, snapping everyone as they entered the gym.

"Wow, I have to say, it isn't as bad as I expected," Angela said to me as we had our photo taken and entered the gym.

"I know, I was expecting paper streamers and balloons, but it actually looks quite decent."

Twinkle lights illuminated the entire gym and white linens covered each table with candelabras and flowers in the center.

"Do you see Ben anywhere?" I asked Angela as we seated at our table.

"Oh, yes, there he is. He looks so handsome," she said after a few moments of searching the crowd.

"Why don't you go and say hi to him? I'm sure he'll be speechless when he sees you."

"Thank you, Edward. For inviting me tonight, it meant so much to me," she said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming with me, Angela," I replied.

She gave me a warm smile and stood, setting off in the direction of Ben.

He would be a fool if he didn't ask her out…

Not only was she pretty, but she was such a warm, friendly person, without a cruel bone in her body.

"Okay, you know what to do?" Alice said, as she came and sat down beside me.

I inhaled deeply and nodded.

"When James leaves her for a moment, that's when you strike."

"I will. Thank you so much for all of your help, Alice."

"You can thank me after you've got the girl. Now, go get 'em tiger," she giggled as she walked away, leaving me to just sit, watch and wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~

There was only about an hour of the prom left, and James was still yet to leave Bella's side…

I had sat the entire night and waited, but to no avail.

Just when I thought it was hopeless, Tyler walked over to James and beckoned him outside.

I practically ran over to Bella.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Edward, where's Angela?"

"Ah, she actually got a better offer, I'm afraid. By the way, I forgot to tell you earlier, but you look breathtaking tonight."

"Thank you, Edward. You don't look too bad yourself," she said as she blushed.

_She blushed for me?_

I saw Emmett out of the corner of my eye, nodding at me discreetly.

"Hey Bella, would you like to get some fresh air with me?"

"Uh, sure, I'd love to."

I offered her my elbow, which she took and walked outside with me.

We were silent for a few minutes as we walked, until I spotted the old gazebo.

It had been also been done up with twinkle lights, and a few people were dancing.

I walked us up the steps and turned to face her.

"Bella, would you dance with me?"

"Edward, you know I can't dance…"

"It's all in the leading, and it just so happens that I am quite a good dancer," I said as I pulled her to me and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Well, aren't you Mr. Modesty," she snorted.

"No, I'm just Mr. Honesty," I replied as I took her small hand in mine.

I began slowly, but before long, we were gliding around the gazebo like a ballroom dancing couple. I spun and dipped her and she laughed loudly.

It felt like years since I had felt this free with her, and I was going to enjoy every second of it.

After three songs, I bowed to her and took her arm as we walked out of the gazebo, and I headed to a seat not far from the parking lot.

"Bella, would you sit with me for a minute?"

"Sure," she said as we both sat on the bench.

I noticed that her arms had goose bumps, so I removed my jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said, smiling up at me.

"You're welcome."

She pulled my jacket tightly around herself, and I lost all coherent train of thought.

All I could think of was how good she looked wearing something of mine…

I shook my head and reached in to my pocket.

"Bella, I know you weren't my date, but I still wanted to give you something to commemorate tonight," I said, as I handed her the small box in my hand.

She looked at me warily.

"Edward, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to. Please, just open it."

She swallowed audibly before taking a deep breath and opening the box.

There was silence for a few moments as she looked at the item.

"Oh God, it's beautiful!"

"Please listen to what I have to say before you react, okay?" I asked.

She nodded her head in agreement, but confusion laced her features.

"I didn't actually buy it. It belonged to your mother. I know how upsetting events like this are for you, and I wanted to do something special for you. So I spoke to Charlie and he suggested a piece of Renee's jewelry. I remembered that you said you wouldn't have the strength to go through it, so I did it for you. When I came across this, I knew it was perfect. It's an angel blowing bubbles, and like wishes, there are three of them. I had to have the stones replaced, so they are new diamonds and I had it cleaned and a new chain put on it. I also found a photo of your mom and dad on their wedding day and put it inside the locket. So no matter what you do or where you go from now on, your mom will always be with you. I hope you aren't mad, if you are, I'm sorry."

I took a breath and looked up at Bella.

Her mascara had run from the tears running down her cheeks.

"Of course I'm not mad. Edward, that is the sweetest, most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me. You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you so much!" she sobbed, as she threw herself at my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her as she cried in to my chest.

"You're welcome, Bella. I would honestly do anything for you."

She stopped sniffling and looked up to meet my eyes.

The intensity I found in hers stunned me.

But before I had a chance to think about it, her lips crashed into mine with a force I didn't know she was capable of.

As our lips glided together, I finally felt home, as if this was exactly where I was supposed to be.

I felt her tongue flick my bottom lip and I opened my mouth greedily to welcome her.

As our tongues slid back and forth, I felt myself growing hard.

But just as I placed my hand on her cheek, she abruptly pulled away from me.

I immediately whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Oh god, what have I done? I'm with James, what am I doing?" she gasped.

"Bella, I didn't want to tell you this, but James isn't who you think he is. He's a bully who tried to flush my head down the toilet freshman year. The guy who told me he's going to pop your cherry tonight. He's only going out with you to get back at me."

Bella glared at me.

"I don't believe you, he's changed…"

"No, Bella, he hasn't. This is his way of hurting me."

"I can't believe you would say something like that, Edward. You know, the world doesn't revolve around Edward Cullen!"

We were only an inch away from each other, as she crushed her lips to mine once again.

I moaned in pleasure, when she abruptly pulled away from me again.

I watched her eyes widen in shock as she covered her mouth.

_Oh god, that's not a good sign..._

"Please, Bella. Please say something," I pleaded with her.

"I don't… I mean I didn't…"

She was cut off by James and his goon squad calling her name from the parking lot.

She turned to walk toward them but I grabbed her wrist, the familiar current flowing between our joined skin.

"Please, say something. I'm sorry, Bella. I don't care what happened just now, just please don't go with him," I begged.

She looked down at my hand enveloping hers and then returned her eyes to me, her tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I have to go…"

She let go of my hand and walked toward the parking lot where _he _was waiting, talking loudly to Tyler.

I watched him grab her waist and pull her into the car next to him.

As the car screeched away, she looked over her shoulder and met my eyes one last time before the car turned the corner and disappeared from my line of sight.

I dropped to my knees, my eyes filling with tears still staring at the spot where she left.

_What have I done?_

I had just made the biggest mistake of my life, and I could never take it back…

She was gone…

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Edward? Edward, what happened?" Alice asked, as she came running over to me.

I still had yet to move from the ground.

"She's gone, I couldn't stop her," I said.

"Edward man, I'm so sorry. I really thought that tonight, along with your idea with the necklace would work… I swear to god, if he hurts her, I'll fucking kill the prick!" Emmett said, as he looked down at me.

I saw the fucking pity evident on all of their faces; I didn't need it.

I needed to wallow.

I stood from the ground and started to walk away.

"Edward, where are you going?" Alice called.

I honestly didn't know, so I ran.

I ran to nowhere in particular, to escape.

~*~*~*~*~*~

To say where I ended up shocked me was an understatement.

My mind and body had subconsciously brought me back here to where it all started.

_Bella's tree house._

Still in my suit, I climbed the ladder and made my way inside.

It had been years since we had been up here.

As I looked around, I was flooded with memories from a better time.

Playing dungeons and dragons, having sleepovers and campouts, the blood oath…

This was our safe haven.

I looked to the corner and found an old blanket.

I hadn't realised I was cold until I was wrapped firmly inside of it.

I felt like a huge hole had literally been punched through my chest, my heart was aching from a combination of loss and the memories in this tree house.

Why would she choose an ass like James over me?

She was number one for me; she always had been, and she always would be…

I didn't care if men weren't supposed to cry, I had just lost the love of my life.

I think I'm entitled a little fucking slack!

I lay down on the tree house floor and poured my heart out, trying to rid myself of the pain.

I begged for sleep to find me, as at least that way, I wouldn't have to feel the excruciating pain of my heart breaking into a million pieces…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sleep must have found me, as I awoke to the sound of soft thumping.

I was shocked to see the flap of the tree house opening.

It was still dark, so I had no idea which of my friends had come up to check on me, but I wanted them to leave.

"Please, just go and leave me alone," I growled.

"Oh okay. I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Bella?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, sorry. I thought you might be up here. I'll go…"

"No! Please, stay. I thought you were Alice or Emmett coming up here to check on me…" I explained.

"Why would they be checking on you?" she asked, as she stepped closer, so I could just make out her features in the moonlight.

"Oh, no reason. Just checking on the lone bachelor I suppose," I attempted to laugh, but it came out as a croak.

"Uh-huh. Mind if I sit?"

"Please, it's your tree house. I'll get out of your hair."

I went to stand up, but Bella rushed over to stop me.

"Please, stay. We need to talk, Edward."

I nodded and sat back down as she sat next to me.

I realised why I had been cold earlier; Bella was still wearing my suit jacket.

"So, why aren't you with James?" I asked.

"Well, you were right about him. I'm sorry I doubted you," she said, as she placed her hand on my forearm.

My skin tingled under her touch.

"Edward, why did you give me the locket?"

"I already told you. I knew tonight would be hard, so I wanted you to have something to make it easier," I replied.

"As thoughtful as that sounds, I don't believe you. I mean, you went above and beyond, Edward. You had the stones replaced, you had it cleaned, and you probably searched for hours for that photo…"

I looked in to her eyes, I had to lie; I wanted her to be happy.

"I was just trying to be as best of a friend I could, Bella."

She reached her hand up and cupped my cheek, rubbing circles with her thumb.

"Please, Edward? I want you to tell me the truth. I want to hear you say it."

There was a fire in her eyes that I couldn't explain.

Did she really know and want the truth?

I took a deep breath; it's now or never…

"The truth is… I'm in love with you, Bella. I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you with mud on your face when we were ten years old. I haven't told you because I was scared you didn't feel the same way, and I was petrified of losing you…"

I heard Bella gasp, but when I looked up, she had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

She moved her hands and grabbed my neck, pulling me to her, until our lips collided.

Like everything else with us, we were in sync.

If I sucked on her bottom lip, she would suck on my top and vice versa.

The kiss quickly became heated and this time, I was the one demanding entrance, and she willingly obliged, drawing my tongue into her mouth.

The feel of Bella's tongue gliding against mine was indescribable, and her taste was divine.

As our tongues battled for dominance, my hands slid to her waist and pulled her flush against me, and she moaned as she felt my obvious arousal.

Her hands slid in to my hair and gently tugged, and this time it was my turn to moan.

_God, I would never get enough of this woman_.

The kiss began to slow, and after a very heated make-out session, we pulled apart.

Bella's cheeks flushed and she looked up at me through her lashes, biting her bottom lip.

_Fuck that was sexy._

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I love you, too. I have for just as long. I was just as scared as you were, but I don't want to be scared anymore. We've wasted enough time. If it's alright with you, I want to be _us_."

_She fucking loved me!_

"Bella, love, I would be honored to have you as my girlfriend," I said as I kissed her again.

"Oh, and Edward? Please don't be embarrassed to wear your glasses. Together with the new hairstyle, you look hot," she said as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

I smiled, as I kissed her on the top of the head.

Whoever said that nerds and nice guys finished last were sorely mistaken.

Because _I'm_ a nerd, and I had just landed the girl of my fucking dreams.

* * *

**Final A/N: Wow, that was loooong... I literally _just_ squeezed in to the 8000 word limit on MS word! **

**I'd love to know what you guys thought! Did you like the ending? Are you happy Nerdyward finally got his HEA?**

**Voting for this contest starts on Monday, at the Writer's Coffee Shop website, the link is on my profile.**

**Go and check it out, there are so many fab stories in this contest!**

**Also, voting for the 'Les Femmes Noires' contest starts on Mon (Sun if you are in the states).**

**If you liked my entry "The course of love never did run smooth" (in my stories) please go and vote : )**

**This story is complete but i will be writing some out-takes after the contest is over, so keep an eye out on your alerts. If there is anything in particular that you would like to 'see' please let me know in your review. I'd honestly love to hear your ideas!**

**Feedback means a _lot_ to writer's who dedicate their time to provide a story, so make sure to hit that green button if it pleases you. ;)**

**I loved writing this story, and thankyou so much for sharing it with me 3**


End file.
